


Show Me

by Muffinlover246



Series: Show Me ‘Verse (And Friends) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Ex-Dom Dean, Fluff, I'm actually sorry, M/M, Mary Winchester's A+ Parenting, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, My intentions were good, Oral Sex, Pain, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Reconciliation, Rimming, Shy Castiel, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Wet Dream, attempts at humor, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: When Cas met Dean he truly thought the man was hot, but he never thought he was running the biggest underground sex club in New York.~~~“You make such pretty sounds for me.” Dean says, breath ghosting over Castiel's neck, “I wonder what you’ll sound like with my tongue in your ass.” Cas moans grinding into Dean’s hand, “Or with your dick in my mouth,” Cas throws his head back unable to think straight anymore, “Or maybe with my dick in your ass.”“Fuck, please Dean.” Cas whines,





	1. Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Guys, 
> 
> This is a new story I have been working with for the past few weeks and now the first chapter is finally here. Let me know what you think in the comments so I know whether or not to continue.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cas was kneeling on the ground with Dean's hand running through his hair rhythmically. He thinks back to the first time he met Dean and never, in a millions years, would have thought that that one meeting could lead to what they have now.  
  
Cas likes his job. Honestly he does. He just couldn't deal with the people at his job. He worked at a law firm in New York called Morgan Law. His boss, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, was an ass and treats Cas like an intern who doesn't know what he's doing. Chad, his co-worker, is a complete idiot. And the intern, Kevin, was a total klutz, who surprises Cas every day by still having a job at the firm.  
  
The only person Cas found pleasant was the receptionist, Charlie. He'd like to think that Charlie is the only reason he still works here, along with the fear of unemployment and refusing to ever have to live with his parents ever again.  
  
But the day Dean walked into the firm everything changed.  
  
                                                                                                           2 Months Before  
  
“And that's how I found out I was allergic to cherry pie.” Chad says, concluding a long and drawn out story that neither Charlie nor Cas asked to hear. Chad looks over the desk and winks at Charlie, causing her to smile awkwardly and look up at Cas with pleading eyes.  
  
“Chad,” Cas say clearing his throat, “You should go and finish that McMann project before the end of the day.”  
  
“Yeah, sure” Chad waves off. Focusing more on Charlie's chest that he was on Cas.  
  
“Now. Chad. I doubt you've even started” Cas says in an authoritative voice. “I'm not doing it for you so if you don't want to hand Jeff a whole pile of nothing I suggest you get moving.”  
  
“Okay fine,” Chad huffs, mumbling, “Just because you're office manager doesn't mean you're better than everyone else” as walks away.  
  
Cas rolls his eyes leans on the receptionists desk. “I hate that guy.”  
  
“We all do,” Charlie says leaning back into her chair, “everyone but Jeff apparently.”  
  
“Probably because he doesn't have to deal with him. Where is he anyway?”  
  
“He locked himself in his office since the morning. Getting ready for a new client. Apparently he’s the richest one we’ve ever had. I think he is looking for a new legal team”  
  
“New legal team?” Cas scoffs, “What? Did he fire the old one because they couldn’t keep their mouths shut? I’ll be sure to keep Chad far far away from him then.”  
  
Cas begins to laugh at his own joke but then realizes Charlie is only making a face up at him. A face that can only be read as ‘You are so screwed.’  
  
“Well then I hope that you’re not Chad.” an unfamiliar voice says behind him.  
  
Cas takes a deep breath and hopes that he didn’t just ruin his firm’s shot at this new client, because if he did he’s sure that Jeff would have his ass for it. Cas turns around and expects to see a typical snobbish rich person but is pleasantly surprised at what he sees.  
  
The man was a touch taller than he was, maybe just an inch or two. He had a chiseled jaw line, with what looked like 2 day old stubble, that looked sharp enough to cut through stone. He was wearing a fitted suit that showed off the curve of his hips and waist and Cas just wanted to reach out and touch it, touch him. Then he realized the man is staring at him with green eyes that seem to look into Castiel’s soul. He knows he should say something, wants to say something, but the words get caught in his throat and he swallows nervously.  
  
“Castiel.” Charlie says, breaking the silence between the two, “This is Dean Winchester. Jeff's new client.”  
  
Charlie's voice brings Cas out of his daze and he finally remembers the English language and how to say hello.  
  
Cas outreaches his hand and says “Hello Mr. Winchester I'm-”  
  
“Castiel. I heard.” Dean says, his voice is firm and unmoving much like his handshake.  
  
“I’m sorry about my comment just now. It was inappropriate and I promise you that something like that will never happen again. I usually don’t act so in-”  
  
“It's okay Castiel. Take a deep breath.” Dean says with a smile, as he claps Cas on the shoulder “I've heard a lot worse. And please, call me Dean.”  
  
“Dean.” Cas repeated, liking the way it sounded on his tongue, “Okay, Dean it is.”  
  
They stand there staring at each other and seem to forget that Charlie is here until she clears her throat as he reminds them of her presence.  
  
“Dean. Mr Morgan is ready for you.” She says, “If you walk down this hall he is the 2nd door on your left.”  
  
Dean turns to face Charlie as he says, “Thank you,” and proceeds out the lobby. And Cas definitely doesn’t check him out as he walks away but if he did he’s sure he would like what he saw.  
  
“You are totally in love with him.” Charlie squeals as Dean shuts the door to Jeff’s office  
  
“I don’t kno-”  
  
“You can’t even deny it. I saw the way you looked at him with your ‘throw me against a wall and fuck me’ eyes.” She says with dramatic arms, “Don’t worry though, I’m pretty sure he liked you too.”  
Cas blushes at that, and Charlie laughs, “I haven’t seen you blush this much since you first day.”  
  
“Even _ **if**_   I did like him.” Cas says, “And that’s a big **_if_**. Who’s to say that he’s even gay..”  
  
“Don’t worry, that man is as straight as a pride parade on a Sunday in the middle of LA.” Charlie says playfully  
  
“I have no idea what that means.”  
  
“It means he is totally gay, if not Bi, and totally wants to bang you.”  
  
“Okay just because you think he’s gay doesn’t mean he wants to bang me” Cas says as he begins to back away from the office. “I’m going to go back to work now and act like none of this ever happened.  
  
“You can’t run away from the truth.” Charlie says after him, just as he reaches his office door. He steps in and sits behind the desk. He tries to focus on the legal statement on his computer screen but only gets about half way through it before all he can think about are those sultry green eyes. His mind drifts to Dean's fit frame and how it would feel under his fingers. And those lips, god those lips, that looked like-  
  
Cas is startled out of his daze when his office phone rings, he takes a few second to compose himself and then answers the phone, “This is Castiel Novak”  
  
“I know who you are Novak.” Jeff’s voice booms through the receiver, “I need you in my office. Now.”  
  
Cas thinks he stammers out a ‘yes sir’ before hanging up the phone but he can’t be entirely sure. Jeff sounded angry, although he always sounded that way. As Cas makes his way to Jeff’s office he fears Dean may have told him about the joke he told, practically to Dean’s face. When he gets to the door he takes a deep breath and knocks, only entering after hearing ‘come in’ from behind it.  
  
“Have a seat.” Jeff says just as Cas walks through the door and Cas can’t help but feel like he’s been called into the principal's office. Cas sits and looks up at Jeff’s face; he doesn’t look angry but if Jeff wasn’t Angry he doesn’t know why he would be in here.  
  
“I need you to be on the Winchester team with me.” Jeff says flatly as he hands Cas a manilla file with presumably all of Dean’s information, “This is a big deal and he’s the richest client we’ve ever had. You are one of our best and we both wanted you on this team.”  
  
“You both” Cas repeats, “Dean asked for me specifically?”  
  
“Yeah he did. I don't know what you said to him in the lobby but you sure did leave an impression.” Jeff says, “He said he likes the people here.”  
  
_What I said was extremely offensive and inappropriate. Yeah, that sure is one hell of an impression to leave on someone. Maybe Charlie was right, mayb-_  
  
“Novak!” Jeff shouts, jumping Cas out of his thought. “Did you hear anything I just said?”  
  
“Uh, no. Sorry I was just surprised that he wanted me apart of the team.”  
  
“Well you better get over it because I need you to look over his files and craft up a non-disclosure agreement for him by tomorrow. You are also going to need to call him about any other specifics that may come up. He didn’t really want to open up to me about what he needed the NDA for so I thought having someone close to his age would help.”  
  
“Well thank you for this opportunity to be apart of this Sir.” Cas rambles as he gets up from his chair, “I won’t let you down.” Cas outstretches his hand for a handshake but quickly pulls it back when Jeff says, “Get out of my office Novak.” and scurries out the door.  
  
                                                                                                                        ~~~  
  
When Cas gets home from work that day he dives into the files on Dean. He attempts to convince himself that he’s only doing it because he wants to get to know his client but he knows that it’s more than that. He reads about Dean’s family; he has one brother A stay-at-home mom and a father who has recently passed, giving Dean a lump sum of money. He learns where Dean got most of his money from; his father owned an oil company in Texas and after the death of his father Dean and his brother obtained ownership of it. However when he got to occupation it said: N/A.  
  
What the hell does that mean?  
  
Surely someone of his stature, at his age has some form of job title he can put on paper. Something like CEO or entrepreneur or broker, not N/A. That was only used when someone didn’t want their official title to be on paper. And the only people like that are Drug dealers, and mafia bosses. Cas wants to be repulsed but he can’t help but think about Dean in a position of power like that. Granted that position of power was illegal, but it just made the fantasy even better. Just as Cas lets his mind drift his cell phone rings. He looks at the screen and sees a number he doesn’t recognize.  
  
“Hello?” Cas answers  
  
“Hello Castiel.” Dean says, voice cool and collected  
  
“Mr. Win- I mean, Dean.” Cas says, “What a coincidence. I was just going through your files.”  
  
“Oh, find anything interesting?”  
  
“No but I have a question.”  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
Cas tries to think of a less blunt way to form his question but when it doesn't come he decides to just be up front about it. “You aren’t a drug dealer or Mafia boss right?”  
  
Cas thinks he hears a sigh on the other line before Dean says, “Tried it before but I thought it was too messy. You know keeping people in line and stuff like that.”  
  
Cas stays silent, not sure what to say or do, in theory if Dean was a mafia boss it would be hot but in reality he’s terrified of the guy. After a few moments Dean chuckles, “Castiel, it’s a joke. I don’t sell drugs and I’m not a mob boss.”  
  
Cas lets out a sigh of relief, relaxing into the couch he was sitting in.  
  
“What made you think that?” Dean says once he calms himself down  
  
“Well, under occupation you labeled it as N/A. I assumed it was because you didn’t want you official occupation on file; and the only reason for that, that I could think of at least, was for an illegal reason.”  
  
“So you immediately thought I was a drug dealing Mafia boss?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess. Now that I hear it out loud I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
  
“I understand your logic. It’s just wrong.” Dean says sighing, “That’s actually what I was calling you about. I can’t explain what it is I do. But I can show you.”  
  
“Show me?” Cas parrots  
  
“Yes, Castiel. Show you.” Dean mocks, “Are you free right now?”  
  
Cas looks at his watch that reads, 10:30 P.M and figures he has nothing better to do on a Friday night. “Yeah sure. Where do you want me to meet you?”  
  
“I’ll pick you up. I should be there in about 10 minutes.” Dean says nonchalantly  
  
“How do you know where I live?”  
  
“Jeff gave me everyone’s file, I have everyone’s phone number, address, and pretty much anything else I want to know about you guys. Even Chad.” Dean says, “Don’t worry I didn’t ask for it or anything Jeff kind of forced it on me. I glanced over it but I doubt I’ll keep it around.”  
  
“Oh, it’s okay you can keep it I was just wondering.” Cas says, “I thought you were using your rich people super powers or something.” Cas regrets saying it the minute it leaves his mouth. He just casually implied that all rich people, including Dean, used their money to stalk other people. Dean doesn’t make him feel any better by staying silent on the other end but then, Dean laughs, an honest to God laugh that makes Cas chuckle as well.  
  
“My, ‘rich people super powers?’” Dean repeats as he comes down from his laughter, “I didn’t know those existed.”  
  
“You should look into them then. I hear they’re pretty cool.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to do that Castiel. Thanks for enlightening me.”  
  
“Anytime. I’ll see you when you get here.”  
  
Cas hangs up the phone and goes to change into something a bit more comfortable.  
  
                                                                                                                       ~~~  
  
Before Cas knows it Dean arrives and they are on their way to wherever Dean is taking them. He asked Dean where they were going but all he got as a response was, “You’ll see.” So instead of worrying about it he listened to the roar of the Chevy impala and the Led Zeppelin playing from the radio.  
From what Cas could see they were in a richer part of town where big-shot doctors lived with their wives and snotty children. And although he's walking into a situation blind he didn’t feel nervous or scared because for some strange reason he trusted Dean. He somehow knows Dean would never hurt him.  
  
When the car comes to a stop he looks out the window and sees a nightclub With a big neon sign over it that reads, “Purgatory.”  
  
Dean pulls up front and a valet opens Castiel’s door for him. Dean gives the kid a, 'take care of my car’ glare before handing the keys over and Cas follows Dean inside. The club is in full swing as they walk in, every bouncer gives Cas the once over but then realize that he is with Dean and let him follow Dean without hesitation.  
  
“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Cas yells over the loud music, “I don’t see how you owning a nightclub was hard to explain.”  
  
“This isn’t it.” He barely hears Dean say. They continue to walk through the club, until he reaches the back wall. Dean stops and knocks on the wall three times and a slot in the wall opens where a pair of eyes look at him and then Dean. The slot closes and a door swings open revealing a poorly lit hallway with a chair that he assumes is for the large man standing next to the door on the other side.  
  
Dean pulls Cas inside and the monster of a man shuts the door behind them.  
  
“Hello Mr. Winchester.” The man says, “Welcome back.”  
  
“Thank you Ralph.” Dean says, “Is it busy tonight?”  
  
“As busy as it always is.” Ralph says, and as if on cue he opens another hidden door and reveals a bright lobby with a receptionist desk to greet them. They walk in and the door closes behind him.  
  
The receptionist doesn’t look at them even as Cas approaches the desk on instinct but Dean grabs his arm before he gets very far.  
  
“Castiel wait. Before we go in there I just want you to keep an open mind about everything.” Dean says with a softness behind his eyes that Cas hasn’t seen before. “I don’t want you to have any misconceptions about what you are about to see so please ask me anything you want to know rather than drawing conclusions. Okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Cas says, he really doesn’t know what Dean could possible show him that would make him act this way and now he is slightly nervous because of it.  
  
Dean lets go of his arm and begins to walk towards the desk where the receptionist still won’t look up at either of them. Cas notices that she is wearing a very interesting necklace- no, choker. If anything it looks more like a collar for an animal.  
  
Why would she be wearing something like that?  
  
“Two orange.” Dean says, slightly startling Cas out of his thought, and the woman behind the desk opens a drawer and produces to orange bracelets. Dean offers up his left hand and Cas follows suit. The woman places the bracelet on Dean and then Cas. She still keeps her eyes away from looking up at either of them and Cas wants to say something but before he can Dean is walking away from the desk and Cas is following behind. They get to a set of big double doors with two guards standing in front of it.  
  
When Dean stops in front of them he shows them his bracelet and they open the door to reveal a dimly lit room with soft ambient music in the background. Cas can hear the people inside but can’t quite make out what they are saying. Dean strides inside and Cas follows suit and as he gets deeping inside he sees that many of the people inside are wearing very little clothing.  
  
_Okay so Dean is running and illegal strip club. I can work with that._  
  
Only there is so much more to it than that, and Cas realizes this when he is standing in the center of the room with Dean and he is surrounded by the moans and wails of people being, sucked, fucked, whipped and beaten. Then it hits him, this is a sex club.  
  
More importantly a BDSM sex club, if the handcuffs and chains were any indication. Cas looks over at Dean who is already looking at him, searching his face to gauge his reaction. Cas isn’t sure what to say so he gives Dean what he hopes translates as an understanding smile. Dean returns his smile and says, “Welcome to Purgatory, Cas.”  
  
                                                                                                                  ~~~  
  
They found a table in the club where they could sit and talk, and for a moment neither of them said anything.  
  
“Now you can see why I left the occupation section blank.” Dean says breaking the silence, “I don’t think BDSM Sex Club owner is quite appropriate.”  
  
“You could have used another title like ‘entrepreneur, CEO, CFO, and so forth’”  
  
"It just didn’t look right on paper so i just left it as it was."  
  
“So how long have you been running this?” Cas asks  
  
“Maybe about 2 years now.” Dean says, “I wanted to create a safe space for people who choose this lifestyle.”  
  
“Were you ever- apart of it?”  
  
“Yes, very much so. I used to be a sub, then a Dom, and now I guess I’m retired.” Dean says playing with the bracelet around his wrist, “It takes a lot of time and energy to keep up this lifestyle and with my dad being sick and now passing away I just couldn’t handle it.”  
  
“Would you ever go back into it?”  
  
“Definitely, but I would probably do it outside of a club like this.” Dean says, “The last thing I need is for this place to get into the tabloids.”  
  
“So, this is what the NDA is for.” Cas says finally putting it together, “You want to protect the secrecy of the club.”  
  
“Yeah, we have been getting a lot more business lately and I need to hire more employees but I can’t do that until another NDA is made.” Dean says, “I have been forced to ask some of the Doms to have some of their subs help out.”  
  
When Dean says that his mind immediately thinks of the receptionist, “Was the receptionist a-”  
  
“Yep,” Dean says cutting Cas off, “And her Dom is the one on center stage.”  
  
Cas turned his head to where Dean had pointed and saw a fit man with intimidating features standing over a woman who was tied to some sort of X. Her hands and her legs were spread and gave anyone who bothered to look a perfect view of everything she had to offer. The man began to tease her by running his nails down her skin, leaving fading red marks in their wake. He twisted her nippes and bit down all over her neck and shoulders.  
  
Cas isn’t attracted to the woman or even the man but he finds himself readjusting his cock in his jeans nonetheless. He shakes his head before he turns back to Dean who seemed to be staring at Cas the entire time.  
  
  
“His name is Richard Roman.” Dean says matter of factly, “People normally just call him Dick though.”  
  
“So he has more than one sub?” Cas asks, “Isn’t that like cheating?”  
  
“Every relationship is different, but from what I have seen Ana is his main sub and he only has sex with her but when Ana isn’t here he tends to please other subs.”  
  
“How do people know if he is here to please them or Ana?”  
  
“That’s what the bracelets are for,” Dean says pulling up his wrist, “Orange means we are not here to play, so no Dom or sub will approach us asking us to. Black means you are a Dom but you are already taken, so no sub will approach them unless they have either been specifically called or they are the Dom’s sub. Red or a collar, like the one Ana was wearing, means that you are a taken sub and no Dom’s will approach them. And Green means you are a sub with no Dom and Blue means you are a Dom with no sub.”  
  
“Wow,” Cas says, “How do they remember everything?”  
  
“Well, before they are allowed to enter they take a test online, at home, making sure they know the rules and colors.”  
  
Cas nods his head and looks away to one of the stages again. This one has two males on it, one is tied down to a bed while to other is slowly stroking at the man’s cock. Cas can’t see the face of the man on the bed but he can see the face of the man above him and with the cat like smile he’s sporting Cas can’t help but be attracted to it. He palms himself in his jeans and shuts his eyes for one second. He turns to where Dean was sitting but only sees an empty chair.  
  
Just as he is about to start looking for him two strong hands place themselves on Cas’s shoulders, stilling him.  
  
Cas steals a look up at Dean and sees that his eyes have gone dark with lust and Cas isn’t sure if it is directed at him or just a side effect of being in a room filled with people having sex. Dean licks his lips and Cas follows the slow movement until the corners of Dean’s mouth quirks up.  
  
Dean turns Castiel’s head back to the two men he was looking at before and begins to whisper in his ear. “I didn’t think bringing you here would be such a good idea but from the hard-on you’re sporting I can truly say that I was mistaken.”  
  
Castiel’s breath hitches and he reaches down to calm his aching cock.  
  
“Do you know what they are doing over there?” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head  
  
“It’s called edging. The Dom brings his sub to the edge of orgasm only to take it away at the last second.”  
  
“That sounds cruel.” Cas manages to say  
  
“One would think so but once you get to cum it is the best feeling in the world. Better than any orgasm you will ever have.”  
  
Dean’s teeth run along the outside of Castiel’s ear, he shivers at the contact and moans into it.  
  
“Can I ask-hm, you a hypothetical-fuck- question?” Cas barely stammers out  
  
“Ask away.” Dean says, not sounding the least bit wrecked or effected.  
  
  
“If someone were to want to get in a relationship with you would you throw them into the lifestyle blind or would you be perfectly vanilla?”  
  
“Hypothetically?”  
  
“Yes, hypothetically”  
  
“Well, if anyone wants to be apart of this lifestyle with me all they would have to do is ask” Dean says while running his hand down to where Castiel’s was gripping his cock, “ But, hypothetically I would take that person home and show them just how vanilla I can really be,”  
  
“Show me?” Cas says, on the edge of begging  
  
“Fuck yes.”  
  
                                                                                                                          ~~~  
  
Thank God Dean’s place wasn’t that far from the club or else Cas doesn’t know what he would do. He teased Dean the entire car ride though. Touching himself in slow languid strokes making sure to moan loudly just to get underneath Dean’s skin.  
  
When they finally got to Dean’s bedroom, which was thankfully on the first floor, they had both kicked off their shoes and socks along the way and he slammed Cas into the door the minute he closed it. Their mouths crashed together in a chaste but passionate kiss.  
  
“Such a little fucking tease,” Dean breathed as he pulled away to begin nipping at Castiel’s neck and shoulder, “I’ll show you what it’s like to be teased.”  
  
Dean grabbed Castiel’s dick through his pants and Cas moaned right into Dean’s ear.  
  
“You make such pretty sounds for me.” Dean says, breath ghosting over Castiel's neck, “I wonder what you’ll sound like with my tongue in your ass.” Cas moans grinding into Dean’s hand, “Or with your dick in my mouth,” Cas throws his head back unable to think straight anymore, “Or maybe with my dick in your ass.”  
  
“Fuck, please Dean.” Cas whines, “Want you inside me, please.”  
  
“Oh, I know you do Angel” Dean says, “But first things first. Take off your shirt and pants and get on the bed.” Cas moved so quickly he was surprised he made it to the bed without any casualties.  
  
Dean is only in his underwear now as he stalks over to the bed with a box of condoms and lube. He throws both items on the bed before getting on and straddling Castiel's hips. Dean leans down and kisses Castiel. Slow yet demanding and Cas can’t remember the last time he kissed, or has been kissed by, someone like this.  
  
Dean pulls away and starts kissing the newly exposed flesh and stops at his nipples before asking, “Are these sensitive?”  
  
“YES!” Cas exclaims just as Dean begins biting and sucking at one. Cas runs his fingernails down Dean’s back and Dean moans in approval. When Dean pulls off he moves down Castiel’s stomach. He is hoping Dean will give his aching cock some attention but Dean sucks a mark onto Castiel’s hip instead. Cas moans and runs his fingers in Dean’s hair never wanting to let go.  
  
“Dean please...” Cas whines  
  
“Please what Angel.” Dean says, “Tell me and I’ll give it to you. You just have to tell me.”  
  
“Touch me...” Cas whines, “Touch me please.”  
  
“Like this?” Dean questions as he strokes Castiel's erection through his boxers, Cas bucks up into the touch and he takes fistfuls of the sheets into his hands.  
  
Dean pulls Castiel’s boxers off and Castiel's erection springs free. Dean licks one long stripe up Cas and plants his forearms on his hips so Cas can’t move.  
  
“Fuck Dean.”  
  
Dean moves lower, sucking at Castiel's balls before licking at the sensitive skin underneath, then he is pressing his tongue flat against Castiel's hole as if he is taking it all in. Cas throws a hand in Dean’s hair, causing him to moan his approval which runs a shock up Castiel’s spine.  
  
Dean fucks his tongue in and out of Cas until his hole is loose and open. Dean presses and lube slick finger to Castiel’s hole and pushes in slowly, searching for that spot inside and when he finds it Castiel feels like he might just come apart at the seams.  
  
“Dean please...” Castiel begs, “I want you inside of me. Please...”  
  
“Anything you want Angel.” Dean says, coming up to kiss Cas as he slides a condom over his length. Dean puts some lube on his cock before lining himself up with Castiel's hole.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Please...”  
  
Dean pushes into Cas slowly and as he does Castiel’s moans get louder and louder until he is basically wailing when Dean bottoms out.  
  
“Move Dean, Please.” Cas says and Dean doesn’t need to hear it twice.  
  
Dean almost slides all the way out before sliding all the way back in. On each thrust Cas feels like he is on cloud nine and the building pressure inside his balls is only growing. Dean starts to move faster at a steady yet, brutal pace. He brings his head up in order to kiss Dean and make the moment even more intimate. Dean reaches down between them and begins to pump Castiel’s cock in time with his thrusts.  
  
“Come on Angel,” Dean huffs, “Want you to cum for me. Want you to cover us both with it.”  
  
And with a few more thrusts and pumps Castiel is cumming all over both of them with Dean's name on his lips. Dean's thrusts then become more pointed as his own release takes over him. Dean collapses on top of Cas and he would love to go to sleep just like this but the drying cum on his stomach has him thinking otherwise.  
  
“Dean,” Cas says and only gets a grumble in response, “Dean we need to clean up before we sleep.”  
  
“I know but you’re just so soft and warm.” Dean mumbles into Castiel's shoulder, “5 more minutes.”  
  
“No Dean,” Cas says, “I’ll go find some if you get off.”  
  
“No, no I’ll go.” Dean says as he pulls out and gets off the bed. He returns shortly after with a wet cloth in his hand and cleans Cas up. When he’s done he throws the cloth somewhere into the room and kisses Cas. Soft and sweet, as if the two of them have all the time in the world.  
  
Dean cuddles up against Cas and places a kiss to the back of his neck.  
  
“Goodnight Angel.” Dean says  
  
“Goodnight Dean.”  
  
And they both drift off to sleep in each others arms.


	2. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds out a few new things about Dean in a way he never thought he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, sorry I didn't have this ready yesterday but i did try my best. I have decided to continue with this story though, so that's good news.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a little on the short side but there are copious amounts of smut to keep you happy, I hope...

When Castiel wakes up he is sleeping on his back with Dean clinging to the left side of his body. Cas brings one hand up to gently smooth over Dean's hair. Cas takes a look around the room, with the minimal amount of light he is getting from the sun through the curtains, and notices that there isn't anything fancy about it. It is a fairly spacious room with, what looks to be, a bathroom over in a corner. Castiel is beginning to get the feeling that Dean doesn't like flaunting his money around, which is good because Cas has worked for some rich bastards who wanted to make sure everyone knew how much money they had. Dean was different and Cas liked that, he liked it a lot.

Castiel closes his eyes with the intention of going back to sleep but then he remembers that Mr. Morgan told him to have Dean's NDA drafted up for today and Castiel hasn't started yet. Cas looks down at Dean and sees that he is still sleeping peacefully. Cas takes a breath and attempts to slide out from Dean's hold but he only holds on tighter then, tangling his legs with Castiel's and hugging closer to Castiel's chest.

Cas begins to panic slightly, there is no way he can write an entire legal document in a few hours, especially since he doesn't truly know what to put in it or how Mr. Morgan wants his to write it or Dean--God Dean, could he lose his job over this? He really likes Dean an-

“Cas.” Dean mumbles into Castiel's shoulder, “What are you freaking out about?”

“I'm not freaking out about anything.”

“Don't lie to me,” Dean says, still sounding half asleep, “Especially not this early.”

Cas doesn't think it truly is that early but he was in no position to argue, “I was supposed to have a draft of you NDA agreement by today.”

“I don't see what the problem is.”

“The problem is,” Cas says while trying, and failing, to move away from Dean again, “I haven't started and I have no excuse to give.”

“Just tell him you were with me last night so you couldn't get any of it done.”

“That is hardly an excuse,” Cas says, “If we were together for business purposes I should have it done.”

“Can we deal with this when we both wake up fully?”

“No, Dean. I need to start the document so I might be able to hand him something before the end of the day.” Cas says, “Will you let go of me?”

“Nope. You are the best damn pillow I have ever owned.” Dean says while reaching into the bedside table drawer to pull out a phone. Dean presses a few buttons on the keypad and begins to call someone.

“Hello,” Dean answers, “Yes this is Dean Winchester and I would like to leave a message for him—no, no a message will suffice—Can you please inform him that Mr. Novak and I will be working on the agreement throughout the day today so he won't be taken aback by Mr. Novak's absence—no, that's it—thank you.”  
Dean hangs up the phone and throws it back into the drawer and says, “Problem solved. Now can we please go back to sleep.”

“But De-” Castiel begins to say but Dean seals his mouth with a kiss, slow and coaxing, and Castiel can't help but kiss back immediately. Dean opens his mouth slightly and Cas takes that as an open invitation to explore Dean's mouth in more detail than he did last night.

 _This man will be the death of me,_ Cas thinks to himself as Dean runs his hands through Castiel's hair and moans into his lovers mouth.

Dean pulls away from the kiss and all Cas can see are his emerald green eyes staring back down at him. He wants to kiss Dean again but Dean is already making his way down Castiel's neck, peppering kisses along the way.

“Sleep first,” Dean says, moving back to his spot on Castiel's chest, “Talk later.”

“Okay Dean,” Cas says, as he runs his hand through Dean's hair rhythmically, “Thank you.”

Dean only grumbles in response and Cas easily falls asleep with Dean's weight and warmth on his body.

~~~

When Castiel wakes up again he is laying in the bed alone and Cas stretches out against the sheets. Castiel can hear someone moving outside the room so he makes an effort to get out of bed when he realizes he is still naked.

He can't seem to find his pants on the ground where he vaguely remembers leaving them. After pacing around the room for a few minutes looking for his pants, which have magically disappeared he decides to surprise Dean with his naked body and see if he can crack through his ever present professional exterior.

Cas opens the door and is left standing in Dean's living room, where there are a few sofas surrounding a wall mounted television over an electric fire place of some kind, Cas can hear music and soft humming from what Cas guesses is the kitchen. He follows the sound into the kitchen and is utterly shocked my what he sees.

He expects to find Dean in the kitchen, listening to the soft electronic house music but when he get there he is is greeted by a woman who is of average height and small frame. She is currently mixing ingredients in a bowl with such vigor Cas doesn't think she even noticed his presence.

That is until he tried to exit the kitchen.

“Don't leave Mr. Novak,” The woman said courtly as she set the bowl down on the counter, “Your absence of pants does not bother me the slightest.”

Castiel was stuck. Not sure whether to run into Dean's bedroom and never come out or find the way to have conversion with a stranger completely naked. In the end Cas stuck with the ladder.

“Does Dean walk around in the nude often?” Castiel asks, in an attempt to get over his own awkwardness

“No, not usually.” The woman says, “I grew up with a few older brothers who liked to though. So I have simply grown accustomed to it.”

“I have a few older brothers too.” Cas says, beginning to feel more comfortable, “They can be real assholes sometimes.”

“Tell me about it. Oh, I never introduced myself, please forgive me,” the woman says as she turns in Castiel's direction, “My name is Ms. Braeden but you can call me Lisa.”

“Nice to meet you Lisa,” Castiel says, “You can call me Cas.”

“Cas it is.” Lisa says returning her focus on whatever she is cooking, “You don't have any food allergies right Cas? I asked Dean this morning before he left and he said he didn't think so.”

“Nope, no food allergies here.” Cas says while sitting in a stool behind a kitchen island on the other side of the stove Lisa was currently cooking on, “What are you making?”

“Well I wasn't sure what you liked so I made eggs, bacon, and buttermilk pancakes for you and Dean to enjoy.” Lisa says, “If you would like for me to make something else I would be gl-”

“No this is perfect, no need for anything more” Cas interrupts, “So, what exactly do you do for Dean here?”

“Well I am an environmental services worker so I take care of the house when he isn’t here and take care of Dean when he is.” Lisa says as she takes one pancake out of the pan and puts in another. “I do pretty much anything and everything.”

“Do you get time off?”

“Sundays usually so I won't be here to make you breakfast tomorrow morning should you choose to extend your stay.”

And Cas hadn't thought about 'extending his stay' until Lisa mentioned it. Cas wanted to stay and get to know Dean better, but he felt like that would be crossing too many lines too early in this budding relationship, if he dare even call it that.

Cas takes a deep breath, runs a hand through his hair, and tries to clear his mind of his previous thoughts.

“Where is Dean anyway?” Cas asks

“Well since it is 11:00 now he should be retuning from the gym any second now.” And as Lisa finished her sentence Cas hears the front door open and turns around to see Dean walk through. Dean walks through the door with a pair of basketball shorts on, a duffel bag in one hand and no shirt on. His chest glistens in the florescent light like individual diamonds glistening in the sunlight.

Dean drops his duffel at the door and saunters into the kitchen area. He takes the seat next to Cas and it is only when Dean's eyes drift downward that he remembers he isn't wearing any clothes.

“I didn't take you for an exhibitionist Cas,” Dean says with a smile on his lips, “Who would have thought?”

“Well I couldn't seem to find my pants from last night and I thought you lived alone.” Cas says

“Oh I am currently washing all of you articles of clothing,” Lisa says as she begins plating the food, “They will be ready by the time you finish breakfast.”

“Thank you, but there really was no need for that.”

“Well I don’t send Dean out the house in unwashed clothes so I don't know why I would do the same to you.” Lisa places the food in front of Cas and Dean with forks, knives, butter, and maple syrup.

“If you will excuse me I need to go check on your clothing,” Lisa says before exiting the kitchen.

“Thank You Lisa.” Both Cas and Dean say at the same time. They look at each other and begin laughing a few moments later.

They both return to their breakfast and continue to eat in silence. Castiel feared that the morning after would be awkward but this isn't. He is extremely comfortable around Dean and feels at home here for some strange reason.

“So, are we actually going to work on the paperwork or was that just a play in order to get me to stay a little longer.” Castiel says as he and Dean both fill the dish washer with their empty plates.

“Why can't we do both?” Dean says, cocking an eyebrow in Castiel's direction, “I have to stop by my office around 5:00 and it's only 11:15 now so I’d like to think we have time.”

“I'd like to think so too.” Cas says while closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. Dean opens his mouth slightly and Castiel picks up where he left off earlier this morning. Cas lets his hands drift down Dean's back and inside the back of Dean's shorts where Cas grabs and spreads Dean's cheeks causing him to moan against Castiel's lips.

Cas backs Dean up against a wall and places both of his hands on either sides of Dean's head.

“You know,” Cas whispers into Dean's ear as he drops one of his hands down Dean's chest, “I never got to thank you for last night,” Cas moves his hand to one of Deans nipples and begins to pull, causing Dean to moan and curse under his breath.

“Fuck. Cas,” Dean whines. And Cas begins to trail a line of kisses down Dean's neck before stopping right above his collar bone to suck a purple mark into his skin.

Dean's breathing is erratic now and Cas is absolutely ecstatic that he was able to bring Dean to this point. Cas pulls away and looks at Dean's lust blown eyes, and can't help but crash his mouth back into Dean's. The kiss is chaste and filled gnashing teeth but neither of them can get enough of it.

Cas snakes a hand down into Dean's shorts and isn’t surprised when he finds Dean's cock, hard and waiting for him. Cas uses Dean's precome to slick up Dean's cock before pumping a steady rhythm with his hand. Dean moans and begins to thrust in and out a Castiel's hand. Dean unconsciously closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall behind him, moaning unashamedly.

Just as Dean is about to cum he feels Cas remove his hand, he snaps his eyes open and looks at Cas, who is now on his knees in front of Dean's erection, right before he takes Dean's length into his mouth.

“Holy- fuck. Cas!” Dean exclaims as Cas takes Dean's length as far into his mouth as it will go, swallowing and sucking on what he can. Cas brings up a hand to roll Dean's balls in his hand and Dean feels like his knees may buckle at any given moment due to the immense pleasure he is feeling.

“Cas- fuck- if you don't st-top I’m g-going to cum,” Dean stammers out and Cas simply moans in approval, taking Dean's length to the back of his throat again where Dean cums harder than he can ever remember. Cas swallows as much a he can and pulls Dean's cock put of his mouth with a satisfied pop. Cas smiles up and Dean from his place on the floor and Dean grabs either side of Castiel's head and brings his back on to his feet for a slow and gentle kiss where Dean' jerks Castiel off in his hand. Ultimately licking Castiel's cum off of his own hand after Castiel found his own release.

“Well, fuck.” Castiel says, voice extra gravely from the stress put on his throat recently, “That was absolutely-”

“amazing” Dean finishes, “fucking amazing.”

“Do you mind if I use your shower?” Cas asks

“Only of you don't mind me using it with you.” Dean says with a wide smile

“Oh, I was hoping you would.”

And so they both attempt to shower, but an inability to keep your hands off one another can make that quite difficult…


	3. The Difference a Day Can Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas does some research on BDSM and has a few realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I'm back!
> 
> Sorry this took so long but I just really wanted it to be good so I put in a lot of time and effort.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> <3

Lisa brought Castiel his clothing and left it outside of the bathroom for when Cas and Dean finished bathing. Dean then showed Cas around the house, there wasn't really much to talk about though, Dean kept a clean house with all of the basic necessities.

 

“My mom has always been the one who liked to flaunt our wealth,” Dean says as he leads Cas to a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway, “The only things I like to spend money on are more books to add to my collection.” Dean opens the doors then and Cas can see that each wall in the room has a bookshelf that goes from floor to ceiling, so high that Cas wonders how he would get to the top shelf if he wanted to.

 

“This is incredible,” Castiel whispers unconsciously as he stands in awe of the room

 

Dean chuckles and walks past him deeper into the room and takes a seat at the large desk that is in the middle of the room.

 

“How many books are here?” Cas asks moving to a chair across from where Dean was currently sitting.

 

“Last time I checked it was 1,023,” Dean says while scanning the room quickly, as if trying to count each book, “But I'm not to sure really”

 

“It is incredible nonetheless,” Cas says still straining his neck to look around and scan each book on the shelf. He truly thinks that he must still be sleeping in the bed because the past day and a half have been unreal and some one as incredible as Dean shouldn't be here with him. Dean is everything Cas has ever wanted, he is smart, funny, humble, caring, and a little bit dangerous. He was just perfect absolutely-

 

“You-hoo” Dean whistles, breaking Castiel's train of thought, “You still with me Angel?”

 

“Oh, Yeah,” Cas stammers out, “Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

“No need, to apologize. You're cute when you space out like that.” Dean smiles and Cas can't help but smile to, _God, the man is insatiable._ “Anyway I was saying that I still have a copy of the NDA my old legal team wrote up for me. I was wondering if you wanted to look at it to get an idea of what I’m looking for.” Dean has pulled out a decent sized document from a drawer behind the desk and has placed it in front of Cas

 

“I'll take a look,” Cas says taking the document from off of the desk, “Do you have a laptop I could borrow?”

 

“You can use this desktop if you want.” Dean says before continuing, “Unless you want to go home and finish it.”

 

Cas looks up at Dean unsure of what to say. He can't tell if Dean is politely telling him to get out or if he is just being polite. He doesn't want to leave but if Dean wants him to, who is he to overextend his welcome.

 

“If you want me to go I guess I will.” Cas says sounding sadder than he hoped he would. _He just met the man yesterday, for God's sakes, he has no right to be this attached to him already._

 

“I'm not asking you to leave,” Dean says, sounding surprised, “I was just offering you the option to go home if you'd prefer to work there.” Dean reaches over the desk and grabs Castiel's hand, “I like having you here. It's nice having someone else here.”

 

Cas smiles at that and squeezes Dean's hand, “Thanks Dean, I like being here too. I like being with you.”

 

“I'm glad you do because if you didn't you'd have a pretty hard time getting rid of me.” Dean says while leaning closer to Castiel's face, placing a soft kiss to Castiel's lips when Cas leans in as well.

 

“Let's not forget who the lawyer is” Castiel jokes as he sits back in his seat, smiling.

 

“Lets not forget who has 'rich people superpowers'” Dean retorts, smiling just as wide as Cas is. When Dean looks away from Castiel he smile slowly fades into a face that Castiel can only describe as a Winchester bitchface.

Castiel turns around and sees Lisa standing in the doorway with a phone held to her chest.

 

“Can it wait until I get to the office later?” Dean asks blankly, as if knowing already what the phone call was about.

 

“Crowley insists that he wouldn't be calling if it wasn't urgent,” Lisa says

 

Dean sighs and looks at Castiel, “Do you mind if I take this? I'll only be, like, 5 minutes I swear.”

 

“Go ahead Dean,” Cas says, “Take your time.”

 

Dean gets up and circles the desk to place a kiss to Castiel's temple before grabbing the phone from Lisa and saying, “What happened?”

 

Lisa follows Dean outside the library and Cas is left alone in the silence of the room. He looks down at the document in his hands and begins to read it. He gets about half-way through when Dean walks back into the room. He is visibly upset when he takes a seat in his chair but Castiel isn't sure whether to let his cool down or to try and help.

 

“I got through the important parts of the document,” Castiel says, breaking the silence. He didn't like this silence, it was tense and uneasy unlike the silence they had this morning. “I think I could draft something up for you.”

 

“That sounds great Cas.” Dean says but his voice is different, distant. He starts to play with his hands the same way a child does when they aren't sure what to do.

 

Cas gets up from his seat and walks around the desk and stands in front of Dean, “What can I do to make you feel better?”

 

“Nothing Cas,” Dean says, “I'm fine.”

 

“Don't lie to me,” Cas says as he sits on top of the desk and pulls Dean's chair closer to him. “I want to help.”

 

“You are helping,” Dean says, looking up at Cas, “You just being here makes me feel better.”

 

Cas leans down and kisses Dean then, simply lips pressing against lips, to show Dean that Cas was there in whatever way he needed him to be. Dean pulls Castiel into his lap and Cas wraps his legs around the back of the chairand pulls impossibly closer to Dean. Cas has never felt so attached to a person, let a lone a person he just met, and yet in this moment Dean makes Cas feel like Dean is the only person that matters.

 

Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder and places a kiss to the side of his neck, “Do you want to talk about it?” Castiel asks

 

“No, Angel.” Dean says, placing a kiss to the top of Castiel's head, “Maybe another time.”

 

“Okay,” Cas says, as he leans up to look Dean in the eyes, “Just remember that I'm here”

 

“How could I ever forget.” Dean says as he smiles up at Castiel

 

Cas leans pack down and places his head back on Dean's shoulder. He feels comfortable here, safe even, in a way that makes him never want to leave this exact moment in time.

 

**4 Hours Later**

 

“Bye Lisa,” Castiel says as he follows Dean out of the house, “Thanks for everything.”

 

Castiel and Dean have finished a rough draft of the agreement and have emailed it off to Jeff. Castiel hopes he won't have to receive feedback from Jeff about it until Monday but at least it's out of his hands now.

 

“I hope to see you again Cas.” Lisa says as Castiel and Dean walk out the door.

 

“You've made quite the impression on her,” Dean says to Castiel once they've reached the car, “She normally doesn't like the people I bring home.”

 

“Do you bring people home often?” Cas says lifting an inquisitive eyebrow, “And here I though I was special.”

 

“You are special because I don't 'bring people home' in the way you're suggesting.” Dean clarifies as he backs out of the driveway, “I mean like friends and such.”

 

“Well I am happy that I made a good first impression,” Castiel says, “Even without pants.”

 

Dean laughs then, as if remembering walking in on Castiel having casual conversion in the nude.

 

“I think that might be the reason she liked you so much.” Dean says, still laughing, “No one else has done that.”

 

“Well sucks for her since I play for the other team.”

 

“Sucks for her since your mine.”

 

“That too.” Cas says as he looks at Dean, his mouth is curved into a slight smile and his eyes are crinkled around the edges in the way they do when he laughs. The sunlight is hitting his hair in a way where it looks more blond than it does brown and Cas thinks he might just be falling in love with this man. Head-over-heels in love…

 

The rest of their ride to Castiel's apartment is mostly uneventful, just the simple maintenance of small talk between the two of them.

 

“Well this is it then,” Cas says when Dean pulls up at Castiel's building, “I had a really great time with you.”

 

“Me too,” Dean responds but it looks like he wants to say something else but won't, “Look-” Dean starts as he begins to play with his hands, a nervous habit of Dean's that Cas remembers for later, “I don't want to be too forward but I really like you and want to get to know you better so I was wondering if-”

 

And at that moment Castiel brings their lips together in a kiss, cutting-off whatever Dean was about to say. When he pulls away he looks into Dean's eyes and says, “Yes. To whatever you were about to say. One million times yes.”

 

“So, you're free tomorrow?” Dean asks, “Around 5?”

 

“Yep,” Castiel says as he looks down at the clock in the car, “You need to leave it's almost five and you're on the other side of town.”

 

“I'm the boss,” Dean says as he brings Castiel's face closer to his, kissing him again in a way that can only be defined as indecent.

 

“Okay 'boss',” Castiel says playfully as he pulls away, “I'll see you tomorrow at 5.” Castiel gets out of the car and can't wipe his ridiculous smile off of his face, not that he would want to anyway. When he gets to the door of his building he waves goodbye to Dean and heads inside.

 

The minute he walks into his apartment and closes the door Cas gets an incoming call from Charlie.

 

“Hey Char-”

 

“What did you and Mr. Dean Winchester get up to last night?” Charlie says in the absence of a greeting

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Cas says as he begins to clean up some of the files he left lying around the night before, “We simply discussed the agreement.”

 

“I'm calling BS on that mister. If you two really did why did he call the office at 7:30 this morning saying that ' Mr. Novak and I will be working on the agreement throughout the day today'” Charlie says doing her best impression of Dean's voice and Cas can't help but giggle, “He really saved you from some hot water with Jeff though. You should say thank you.”

 

“Oh, trust me I did.” Castiel responds before thinking about what he would be implying with those five little words.

 

“I knew it.” Charlie squeals on the other line, “Jeez, Cas for a lawyer you are a horrible liar.”

 

“Not all lawyers are liars,”

 

“Yeah and not all thieves are crooks.” Charlie says, “Tell me everything.”

 

“Well I can't tell you everything,” Cas says, lying down on the couch, “But I can tell you I'm seeing him again tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas says, “He asked me out when he dropped me off.”

 

“So is this your polite way of canceling our plans tomorrow?”

 

Castiel thinks about any plans he could have possibly made with Charlie but can't seem to remember anything and just as he is about to say as much it hits him. They both planned to see a movie tomorrow go shopping and grab a bite to eat.

 

“Oh my God Charlie,” Cas says apologetically, “I completely forgot. I can cancel if you want I'm sure Dean woul-”

 

“Oh please Cas. Like I'm really going to be the one to stand between you and your new boyfriend.” Charlie says, “But you need to tell me everything that happened from the moment you left your the firm yesterday.”

 

So Cas does, of course he leaves out the part where Dean is the owner of an underground BDSM club. But for the most part he tells her everything that happened in the past day and in doing so Cas gets to relive his past day with Dean unashamedly.

 

~~~

 

After Cas finishes talking to Charlie, which is around seven o'clock, he isn't sure what to do with himself. He isn't tired enough to go to sleep but is too tired to go out, so he ends up opening his laptop in bed as he sprawled across it on his stomach.

 

At first he was just mindlessly scrolling through whatever websites he landed on but then he started to think about Dean and what he does, or used to do, and couldn't help but research what it was all about. The first thing he types into the Google search bar is BDSM and after that he falls down the rabbit hole he never knew existed. Within a couple of hours Cas has learned definitions to words he never knew existed as well as to never mention 50 shades of Grey to a person who is actually apart of the BDSM community. He learned the importance of safe words; and that the Submissive is the one who really holds the power in the relationship. When Cas first read about that he thought it was false information however he kept seeing it in almost every article he read, he just couldn't understand how it was true.

 

Castiel also came across some videos that he watched and while he was watching he realized that back at the club he wasn't attracted to the people on stage but rather he was attracted to what they were doing and how they were doing it. Castiel realized that he craved to be touched while he was bound so he couldn't move, so he had to take whatever they gave him however they gave it to him. Cas could imagine how it would feel and would give anything to be tied up used by Dean and only Dean. Cas wanted to be his, had to be, he has never been so sure of something in his whole life.

 

When Cas shifts to get up he feels his erection straining against his pants and moans softly as he runs his palm over it. When Cas closed his laptop it was almost 11:30 so he got up, took care of his self-induced erection in the shower, and fell asleep as soon as he got underneath his covers.

 

~~~

 

Castiel was naked and tied down to his bed with a silk like material that still rubbed against his skin in a way that made Cas pull on his bonds. His legs are spread too, tied with the same material at the ends of the bed. His erection is laying flat on his stomach as it leaks onto his stomach. Then Dean walks in with a pair of low riding jeans and no shirt. He saunters over to Castiel and places a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“You okay?” Dean whispers into Castiel's ear, his hand is trailing down Castiel's body and the warmth against his skin is driving him insane. Cas arches into the touch and Dean pulls away suddenly, “I'm going to need an answer to my question before I go any further.”

 

“Yes” Cas says

 

“Yes what?” Dean growls as he drags is finger nails down Castiel's torso

 

“Yes, Sir” Castiel whines, pulling away from the touch

 

“Good boy.” Dean praises, running a hand across Castiel's cheek. Dean got on the bed and straddled Castiel's hips before e spoke again, “I am going to map out every part of your body with my mouth and hands but I don't want you to make a sound. If you do I'll have to punish you. Can you be a good boy for me?” Dean's voice was low and dark, which ran a shiver down Castiel's spine and straight to his cock.

 

“Yes Sir.” Castiel let out on a shaky breath, he already knew this would be difficult.

 

“Good boy.” Dean praises. He leans forward and places a kiss on Castiel's lips before moving to kiss along his jawline and down his neck where he sucks a mark onto his collar bone. Cas bites his lip to remain as quiet as possible only letting small whimpers out. When Dean reaches Castiel's nipples Dean looks up through his dark lashes with a warning in his eyes, telling Cas to keep quiet. Cas closes his eyes and throws his head against the headboard.

 

“Eyes on me Cas.” Dean says as he makes his way down lower to the soft skin on the insides of Castiel's thighs, “I want you to see what I'm doing to you.” Dean kisses the inside of Castiel's thigh and then nips and sucks slightly, forming a mark similar to the one on his collar bone. Dean brought a hand up to stroke Castiel's erection, using Castiel's precum to make it nice and slick.

 

Cas wanted to scream or moan or something, no he needed to do something, punishment be damned he can't keep this in; not for much longer at least.

 

Dean lets go of Castiel's erection and brings the hand down to Castiel's entrance where he circles it lightly.

 

“You've been so good Angel.” Dean praises, “Do you want to make some noise? Wanna make sure everyone in your building knows exactly what you're doing right now?”

Castiel nods vigorously, eyes locked on Dean's as Dean smiles and pushes his finger inside of Cas, “Go ahead then.”

 

“Oh—Fuck” Cas moans as Dean pushes in all the way, crooking his finger to massage his prostate in just the right way to start bringing Cas to the edge.

 

“You could cum just like this couldn't you Angel?” Dean says, there are two fingers moving in and out of Castiel's hole now, with a third pushing in slowly. “I wanna see you cum with nothing else but my fingers in your ass.”

 

Dean continues his movements, thrusting in and out of Cas with three fingers, each time hitting his prostate in just the right way.

 

Castiel begins to moan Deans name in a hushed whisper but as his orgasm rapidly approaches he is soon filling the room with Dean's name. With four fingers in his ass, massaging his prostate the way Dean was he couldn't hold back and was soon covering his own stomach with white streaks of cum.

 

Dean pulls his fingers out of Cas and leans down to lick the cum off of Castiel's stomach, savoring the earthy taste of it. When Cas is cleaned up Dean kisses Castiel's mouth as He notices Castiel drifting asleep.

 

He unties Castiel and takes off his pants before joining him in bed and pulling the covers over both of them. He lays down with is head resting on the left side of Castiel's chest and intertwining their legs together.

 

“You did so well Angel, so perfect, just for me.” Dean praises even though he is sure Cas is asleep. Then he falls asleep, resting on his lover's chest with nothing but Castiel's heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

 

~ ~ ~

 

When Castiel wakes up his sheets are a mess and his hand is uncomfortably sticky as he realizes that what just happened was only a dream. The best dream of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll update again but I'll do my best to make it as soon as possible
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments if you liked it
> 
> See Ya!


	4. Nowhere else I'd rather be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go on their first date and Dean runs into an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I'm finally back with an update. I've been on vacation and actively avoiding my summer work.  
> I really like where the story is heading now I hope you do too :-)
> 
> Enjoy

By the time Cas finishes washing his sheets, re-making his bed, and showering, it is almost 12:00 so he decides to make a small snack so he will have an appetite for wherever he and Dean are going later. He puts a bagel in the toaster oven and hears his phone ping, thinking it's Dean he rushes over to the counter only to see that it is a message from Charlie.

 **Charlie:** have fun 2 nite!!! And tell me EVERYTHING tomorrow

Cas chuckles at Charlies message and quickly types his own reply

 **Cas:** I will have fun, but a lady never tells ;-)

 **Charlie:** Boo you whore :-P

Cas chuckles at Charlies choice of words and as he begins to type his own response he gets a text from Dean

 **Dean:** We're still on for later right? I have the perfect restaurant in mind.

 **Cas:** Of course we are still on, I can't wait to see you

 **Dean:** Same here, Angel

Cas smiles at the screen while he looks at the pet name Dean gave him from Day 1. He is pretty sure that Dean doesn't know that his name translates to 'Angel of Thursday'. He just knows that he really, really, likes it when Dean calls him Angel. The toaster dings and snaps Cas away from his phone. He grabs a paper towel and uses it to hold his bagel in hand as he proceeds to his room to find something to wear tonight. A smile still tugging on the corners of his mouth.

~ ~ ~

Dean is at his door at 4:55 and Cas mentally commends him on his punctuality. Cas buzzes him into the building and waits for Dean at the door.

“You look nice,” Cas says as he sees Dean emerge from the elevator. Dean was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a black tee shirt and a red and black striped flannel. Cas wondered how and why someone could wear so many layers.

“You don't look to bad yourself,” Dean responds when he gets to Castiel's door, “Just as beautiful as I remember.” Castiel closes the distance between them and places his lips on Dean's. Dean gently pushes Castiel up against a nearby wall, crushing their bodies together. Cas lets his hands fall to Dean's hips and pulls Dean impossibly closer. Cas pulls away and begins trailing kisses down Dean's jaw. He didn't intend to turn this into more than a kiss but who was he to deny his own urges…

“Cas,” Dean groans as Cas makes his way across Dean's collar bone, “If you don't stop we won't be going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Maybe I just want to stay here with you” Cas says still working on the skin around Dean's collar bone, Cas slips his hands into Dean's back pockets, causing Dean to groan, and Cas smiles.

“Castiel.” Dean says, in a voice that is deeper than the one he uses usually. The change in tone causes Cas to stop suddenly. “I really want to take you out tonight so I can get to know you better as a person.” Dean says as he lifts Castiel's head up with his fingers, “Okay?” Dean's voice is softer now, and Castiel loves how he went from controlling and domineering to calm and collected in a matter of seconds. It reminds him of his dream and how much he wants to submit to Dean but with Dean looking at him right now he knows that he can't, and won't bring it up, at least not tonight.

Castiel nods at Dean's words and Dean places a kiss to Castiel's lips. Not as heated as the one Castiel gave him but when Dean pulled away Castiel still wanted more nonetheless.

“You know,” Dean whispers in Castiel's ear, Dean's breath ghosting over the shell of Castiel's ear was enough to drive him insane, “I certainly wouldn't be opposed be coming inside with you after dinner.” Dean's voice was low again and Cas didn't know how he got so lucky to score a man like Dean.

“Maybe I'll fuck you open on my tongue until you're begging for my cock inside you” Dean's voice sounded like sin and Cas has never wanted to be good for someone as much as he wanted to be good for Dean tonight. “How does that sound to you?”

“That sounds fucking fantastic.” Castiel says in Dean's ear

“Great,” Dean chuckles lowly as he backs off of Castiel. Dean outstretches his hand and says, “Let's go then, Angel.”

Castiel grabs his hand and walks out of his building hand in hand with Dean.

~ ~ ~

“The Roadhouse” Castiel reads as Dean pulls up to a restaurant outside of the city

“Yep,” Dean says as they walk towards the entrance, “Best Texan food you can get in the state.” Dean let his accent bleed through and Cas would be lying if he said it didn't make him find Dean even more attractive.

When they are walking Cas isn't sure if he can hold Dean's hand again but when his hand brushes Dean's he's happy that Dean laces their fingers together as they walk in.

The hostess behind the desk is beaming at the two of them the moment she sees them.

“Hello,” She greets, “Welcome to the Road house.”

“Hello Darling,” Dean says with his accent, and Cas wanders if he could get Dean to speak that way more often, “Could I get a table for me and my wonderful date here.”

“Sure thing sugar,” She says with an accent of her own, “follow me.”

The restaurant is fairly packed but there are still a few open tables.

The hostess brings them to a table next to a window and puts their menu's in front of them.

“Your server will be with you in a sec,” She says, they both say thanks and she walks back to the desk to seat a family of 5 that just walked in.

“They have great steaks here,” Dean says without even looking at his menu, “and burgers, And fries, And onion rings, and-”

“Is there anything here that isn't good?”

“Nothing that I've ever eaten,” Dean says with a smile, “everything is absolutely amazing. That's why I keep coming back really.”

“And here I thought you were coming back for my good looks.” a large man says from behind Dean as he walks up to the table. Cas assumes he is the waiter. “Guess I don't need to work here anymore.”

“Benny?” Dean says at the voice. When he turns around and sees the man his face lights up as he gets up wrap him in a hug. “I didn't know you were working today?”

“I'm always working Dean,” the man says, smiling just as wide as Dean is. From what Cas can see Dean and Benny look like really good friends.

“This is Cas,” Dean says as he sits back in his seat across from Cas

Cas extends his hand and Benny shakes it, in his surprisingly large hand, “Nice to meet you Benny.”

“Pleasure is all mine,” Benny says in a southern accent that Cas can't put his finger on- Louisiana, maybe Mississippi? All he knew for sure is that it wasn't Texan. “What looks good to you?”

“I think I'll go with the double bacon cheeseburger with a side of onion rings and a beer.” Cas says with his face buried in the menu. When he looks up Benny has and incredulous look on his face while Dean is beaming at him.

“Where'd you find this guy Dean.” Benny chuckles as he puts his notepad in his pocket, “Did you tell him what to get?”

“Nope,” Dean says still smiling, “He did that all on his own.”

Cas gives Dean a look of confusion and Dean starts to chuckle, “That's my go-to order pretty much anytime I come here.”

“Yeah you got it down perfectly.” Benny adds, “I'm guessing you want the same thing Dean.”

“Absolutely.” Dean says

“I'll be back with your beers in minute.” Benny says as he leaves and goes back into the kitchen

“I'm so happy we came out tonight.” Dean says grabbing Castiel's hand,

“I'm glad we did too.” Cas says placing his hand on top of Dean's, “This is nice.”

“I'm glad you think so,” Dean says, “I was slightly concerned that you would be a salad type of person.”

“Oh God no.” Cas laughs, “I only eat salads when absolutely necessary.”

Dean laughs too and leans back in his seat, “And when do you consider it necessary?”

“Whenever I’m stuck at on of the company dinners really. It's worth it in the end though because the pies at the end are amazing.”

“You like pie?” with a sort of dumbfounded look on his face

“No, Dean.” Cas says and Dean's face drops, “I love pie.”

Deans face lights up again as he looks at Cas and says, “You are absolutely perfect.”

Before Dean can wax poetic about how perfect Cas is, Benny reappears with their beers in hand. “I'll be back with your food in a few minutes,”

“So tell me about yourself.” Dean says after taking a long drink from his beer. Castiel was so transfixed on watching Dean swallow he almost doesn't hear Dean's questions

“What do you want to know?” Castiel says, sipping at his own beer

“Anything you want to tell me.” Dean says, smiling, and soon Cas is smiling back a him

“Well,” Cas starts, “I had a really big family but ever since I came out to them as gay they all abandoned me except for my older brother Gabriel.” Dean looks sympathetic and Cas really doesn't like that look on his face so he resorts to picking the label off of his beer bottle and continuing, “Gabe is in Sweden right now running his 'candy empire' as he calls it. But he comes back to the states for some holidays and just to say hi to me sometimes.” Cas smiles at the bottle as he remembers some of the things Gabe has said and done, “Then there's Charlie. She's like the little sister I never asked for but she makes up for it in her baking abilities.”

“So you just keep her around for he baked goods?” Dean questions, with a tugging on the corners of his lips

“If you had her Nutmeg and Elderberry Gingerbread, you'd keep her around too.” Cas says, laughing, “If you stick around me during Christmas I should be able to get you some.”

“I'll be sure to 'stick around'” Dean says, “My Dad was the only one in my life who didn't 'approve of my lifestyle' but the only reason he didn’t disown me is because I am Bi. In his head I guess that meant that there was still a chance for me to come out straight.” Dean takes a drink before continuing, “My brother, Sam, and my Mom are in full support of me and whoever I choose to date so with him gone I have a new sense of freedom to do whatever I want without the risk of being judged for it.”

“I felt the same way after I was disowned, granted it took a while. But after a bit of time I realized I wouldn't want them in my life anyway. I'm happy I have Gabe.”

“And I'm happy I have my Mom and Sam.” Dean says, lifting his beer bottle as a toast, “Here's to family”

“And new members to add to that family.” Castiel adds, clinking bottles with Dean

By the time they put their bottles back down Benny is back with their food and two new beer bottles. Neither Cas nor Dean waits to start digging in to the plates in front of them.

“I thought you were exaggerating when you said that everything was amazing here but-” Cas says swallowing the remnants of food in his mouth, “Everything here is perfect.”

“I told you.” Dean says, washing the last of his onion rings down with his beer, “This is my favorite place for a reason.”

Benny comes back to clear the table and leaves the check behind. Cas reaches for it but Dean grabs it at the same time

“Nope.” Dean says, “I invited you. I'm paying.” Dean tugs the check book but Cas tugs background

“But I want to pay, you've been so nice these past few days. It is the least I could do.”

Castiel tugs on the book one last time, effectively freeing it from Dean's hand. Dean reaches across the table uselessly as Castiel slides his Debit card into the book. “You can make it up to me later.” Castiel says with a wink.

Benny walks up and then and Castiel hands over the book. Benny smiles at Cas as if he knows what just took place in order for Castiel to end up with the check. Benny begins to walk away before he turns around and heads back towards the table, “Hey Dean, I don't mean to interrupt but, I'm having one of my parties this weekend and it would be really great if you stopped by.”

“I'm sorry Benny but I can't,” Dean sighs

“But you can bring Cas,” Benny says, neither of them are looking in Castiel's direction though, “Come on man it'll be like old times.”

“I'm sorry Benny,” Dean says, glancing over at Cas briefly before continuing, “I'm going to be out of town this week. I really won't be able to make it.”

Benny sighs and then looks at Cas, “What about you? Wanna come?”

“Well-” Castiel starts

“He's busy,” Dean finishes for him, “Being a lawyer is a very busy job. Right Cas?” Dean kicks him under the table and glares at him

“When is it?” Castiel asks, ignoring Dean's insistent glare

“Saturday,” Benny says, also avoiding Dean's glare, “It's at Dean's club. Know where that is?”

“Yeah, I've been there before.”

Benny eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he turns to Dean, “Why the hell wouldn't you want him to go if he has already been there?”

“He was there for business.” Dean says, irritated, “Not pleasure.”

“Well I'd love to attend.” Cas says, “For pleasure.”

“Great.” Benny says, clapping Cas on the shoulder, “I'll be right back.”

When Benny is out of ear shot Dean says, “You can't go to that party”

“And why is that?”

“Because I won't be there. I don't want to throw you into this.” Dean says, “you probably want nothing to do with this and-”

“But I do want something to do with this.” Cas says flatly and Dean looks at him blankly

“What?”

“This interests me Dean. I did some research last night and then I had a dream that was just-” Cas sighs then continues, “I was afraid to ask you because we just met and I figured it would be sort of weird I just-” Cas sighs, unsure how to put his words, “I just- want to try it out”

“Okay,” Dean says taking a deep breath, “but this is no way to 'try it'”

“Well since it is at your club I know I’ll be safe.” Cas says “I trust you and your business.” Castiel reaches out and grabs Dean's hand and squeezes it gently, “I'll be okay. Promise.”

“I don't want you to go.”

“I do a lot of things people don't want me to.”

“Can I at least go over the guest list before you decide to go.” Dean pleads, “There are just a few people that you may find- 'intense' to say the least” Castiel gives Dean a disapproving look but Dean continues before Cas can say anything, “If I don't like who is going I won't let you go but when I get back I promise I will explore this with you.”

“Promise?” Cas asks

“Promise.” Dean says, “I don't want you to rush yourself into things. That's how people get hurt.”

“I know Dean.” Cas says, “I'll be careful.”

Benny returns with Castiel's Card and a piece of paper for him to sign. When Cas hands the paper back to Benny Dean gets up and hugs Benny and whispers something in his ear. Castiel thinks it was meant to threaten him but all Benny does is smile and look at Cas.

“Don't worry Dean.” Benny says, “I'll take care of your boyfriend.”

Both Dean and Cas blush at that and Dean grabs Castiel's arm as he makes his way to the door.

“See you Saturday Benny.” Cas says as he heads towards the door with Dean

“Maybe.” Dean says as they make it out the door.

The minute Dean and Cas make it to the Cas Dean pushes Cas up against it and slots his leg in-between Castiel's thighs. Dean places a demanding kiss on Castiel's lips and Cas falls pliant underneath him, letting Dean take control of him and use him however he wants to.

“Is this what you want?” Dean asks, “This what you dreamed about?”

Castiel is grinding against Dean's leg, and moans in response. Dean pulls Castiel's hair and makes him yelp in surprise at the sudden pain.

“Want me to dominate you? Take from you until you have nothing left to give?” Dean whispers harshly on Castiel's neck. The cool Sunday night air contrasting the hot breaths coming from Dean's mouth as Dean made his way up and down Castiel's neck. “Is this what you want?”

Castiel whimpers in response, steadily grinding on Dean's leg.

“Use you words Castiel.” Dean says voice unwavering.

“Yes, please Dean” Castiel pleads, “I want you to show me.”

“You're going to be so good for me aren't you?” Dean says, voice softer but still domineering

“Yes, Yes I will.” Cas babbles, “So, so good I-”

Suddenly Dean backs up off of Castiel and walks around to the other side of the Impala

“What the-” Castiel begins

“This is your punishment.” Dean says calmly, as if he wasn't just whispering filth into Dean's skin. Castiel opens his mouth to protest but Dean puts up a finger and tisks, “I still plan on keeping my promise from when we were at your apartment earlier but if you keep arguing I'll have attend to other matters instead of going upstairs with you.”

Castiel grumbles but doesn't say anything and they both get in the car. Castiel reaches down to calm his aching cock but Dean grabs his hand. “No touching.” Castiel whines and Dean chuckles darkly as he starts the car.

_This Better be fucking worth it._

~ ~ ~

_Holy Shit, this was fucking worth it._

Both Castiel and Dean are naked in Castiel's bedroom and Cas is lying on his back with Dean between his legs. Dean had made good on his promise and was still doing so right now, making Castiel writhe with each swipe of his tongue. Dean was just now starting to work in two fingers to open Castiel up and Castiel rolled his hips down to get more.

“Fuck- Dean, Please-” Castiel begs, “I want- want it.”

“What do you want?” Dean says, “I won't know what to do unless you tell me.” His fingers are still making their way in and out of Castiel's hole, hitting his prostate each time, making it harder for Castiel to remember how to speak.

“Wan- want you,” Castiel stammers, “in- inside me, Dean, please”

“Okay Angel,” Dean says, “Anything you want.”

Dean reaches for a condom and Cas grabs his hand. “'m clean. Wanna feel you- all of you”

Dean nods and puts the condom back down on the bed. He lines himself up with Castiel's hole and Castiel moans at the feeling of the head of Dean's cock breaching him. Dean places a soft kiss to Castiel's lips when he bottoms out and Castiel wraps his legs around Dean's waist to tell him to keep going.

Dean pulls out and thrusts back into Castiel striking his prostate. Castiel moans and Dean leans down to suck a mark on Castiel's collar bone. Castiel reaches up and runs his hands through Dean's hair. Dean's thrusts are becoming more and more pointed, hitting Castiel the right way each time.

“I- I'm going to cum” Cas moans, dragging his nails down Dean's back, causing the man above him to groan and pick up pace.

“gonna cum on my cock alone,” Dean groans against Castiel's neck, “Wanna feel the way you clench around me when you cum.”

“Fuck- Dean I'm going to-” Castiel starts but before be can finish he is spreading white hot streaks of cum over both of their stomachs. Dean keep up his pace until he stills inside Castiel and cums.

Dean finds himself collapsing on Castiel as the two of them catch their breath.

Dean pulls himself off of Castiel and they both grimace at the feeling of the dried cum between them.

“Bathroom?” Dean asks

“First door on your left.” Castiel says and Dean walks out of the room. Without him Castiel feels cold and alone and is more that elated when Dean walks back in with two rags.

Dean cleans them both up and buts the dirty rags into Castiel's hamper.

“Stay with me?” Castiel asks, and Dean really hadn't intended on staying but when he looked down at Cas there was no way he could say no to those big blue eyes. So instead of doing what he planned to do (hitting the road at dawn so he could make it to Dallas in a day) he does what he wants to (Staying with Cas for as long as he possibly can).

“Of course Angel,” Dean says as he lays his head down on Castiel's chest and throws his arm around his waist, “There is no where else I’d rather be.”

And with that the only sound Dean hears is the sound of Castiel's heart beat as they both drift asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? -I hope it was
> 
> I'll do my best to not keep you waiting so long
> 
> ~Toodles~
> 
> P.S I have a tumblr now though there isn't much there now; itsmellowstudentruins.tumblr.com


	5. Mortuusequusphobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> In this one we get to see more of Dean's side of things but there is still a great deal of Cas P.O.V
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Dean woke before Castiel and could see the clock on the other side of the room that read, 6:30 A.M. He tried to escape Castiel's grasp, and presumed that he had succeeded until Castiel turned and mumbled, “What are you doin'?”

Dean curses silently in his head, he hadn't wanted to wake him up because he was unsure of when he needed to get to work. He contemplates staying still and acting like he isn’t there but instead decides it is best to turn around and soothe Cas back to sleep.

“I gotta hit the road Angel, I didn't mean to wake you.” Dean says kneeling by the bed, so he is at eye level with Cas. If Castiel didn't say anything Dean would have no reason to assume he was awake, his hair was an adorable mess and his eyes were barely open, “I'll call you later, okay? Go back to sleep.”

Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair and smiles as Cas closes his eyes fully, mumbling, “Call me later.”

Dean gets up and begins to change back into his clothes from the day before. But before he leaves the room he smooths over Castiel's hair and places a kiss to his forehead.

Dean leaves Castiel's apartment and gets into his car so he can head home. Once he starts the engine his phone rings and he rolls his eyes before he answers it, “I’m sorry I didn’t call you back.” Dean says, in exchange of a greeting, “I don’t see why Arthur can’t get his own room to use exclusively.”

“Well, good morning to you too, Dean.” Crowley says, obviously irritated with Dean, “Doing what you suggest is unfair to the other members who want a private room.”

“Well then how about we charge him more? I’m thinking about a 25% increase on his fee.”

“Dean-”

“No, I am done talking about this. He is entitled to do what he wants. Maybe he’s a little sadistic but he’s a paying member with the same rights as everybody else, just different interests. He still has subs and no one has actually left the club because of him. So other than the discomfort he is causing the onlookers, no one is getting hurt.” Dean says, “Put an end to this Crowley. I didn’t make you head of security for no reason.”

There was silence on the other line and Dean wonder whether or not Crowley hung up until Crowley says, “Yes, sir.” and hangs up the phone.

Dean tosses his phone into the passenger seat and focuses on the road. Arthur may be a problem client but he is also the richest and most connected member in the club. He know, within himself, that if Arthur were someone else he wouldn’t hesitate when it came to terminating their membership but Dean knows that Arthur has the connections and the capability to blow Dean’s club, his little place of sanctuary for so many people, into the eye of the public where it doesn’t belong. Arthur is not a forgiving person and is not very likely to let go a grudge.

Dean knows he should probably tell Crowley, at least that’s what his mom would say to do, but he can’t bring himself to do it. So if he looks like a dick to his head of security for a few days he’ll deal with that instead of what it would take to actually explain the situation with all the feelings involved.

~ ~ ~

When Dean gets to his house he heads straight for his office, so he can pick up some files that he needed as well as some clothes. As he is rummaging through the drawers of his desk Lisa walks into the room.

“I thought you’d be on the road by now,” She says

“That was the plan,” Dean says, still not finding the folder he was looking for, “But I got… distracted.”

“With that cute lawyer of yours.” She says sitting in the chair across from the desk, “I can see how anyone can be easily distracted by him. So what did you guys do?”

“We are not talking about my love life with Castiel.” Dean says as he sits back in his chair, giving up looking for the files “I need you to call Benny and ask for a complete guest list for his party on Saturday.”

“Do you plan on going? I thought your trip was going to be a week?”

“I’m not going but, Cas wants to go so I am going to take a look at the guest list and decide whether or not he should.”

“Why would you mention it to him in the first place?” Lisa says

“I didn’t.” Dean says defensively, “Benny was our server and invited me alone but when I declined he invited Cas instead.

“And Cas said yes?” Lisa says, “Wow, he must really be trying to impress you.”

“Impress me?” Dean asks “Why would he do that?”

“You are one oblivious man Dean Winchester. You have to remember that Castiel isn’t like you. He is a regular civilian who is used to vanilla type sex and romance, etc.” Lisa explains, “When you showed him the club that night and then took him back here, where I am just going to assume that you topped, he may have felt inferior to you. Like in the way someone who’s never had sex before is with someone who has. If Benny had asked him to go to the party a week ago, before he met you, he probably would have said no.”

“I don’t think Cas would try and impress me by going. He just said he was curious about it,”

“Hey, it’s just my opinion but, I think that he is trying to keep up with you.”

Dean didn’t intend on his morning turning out like this but obviously it’s out of his hands. Dean puts his head in his hands and groans.

“I have your bag packed and ready to go with the files you didn’t want to forget on top of it.” Lisa says, “It's all by the door.”

Dean looks up and gives Lisa a well practiced bitchface, “Why didn’t you tell me where they were. You saw me looking for them.”

“You didn’t ask,” Lisa says shrugging her shoulders, “And besides, we haven’t talked in awhile and it looked like you needed a few moments before you got back on the road.”

Dean didn’t want to admit it but Lisa was right, he was tired and had a very long drive ahead of him. He gets out of the chair and stretches before heading out the door and saying, “Bye Lisa, and don’t forget to send me the list the moment you get it.”

“Yes, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean rolls his eyes at the formal use of his name and proceeds out the door, bag and files in hand.

~ ~ ~

Dean doesn’t call Castiel until he has crossed the Kentucky border and by that time the sun is setting behind him.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel says, voice gruff as always

“Hey Cas, How are you?”

“Stressed, I’m still at the office.”

“Why?” Dean asks, “I thought you get off at 5:00.”

“I get off when I finish.” Cas says yawning, “And I’m nowhere near finished.”

“Well I’m sorry to hear that Angel,” Dean says sympathetically, “At least you’re not driving to Texas.”

“That’s true- wait- are you driving to Texas?” Cas says incredulously

“Yeah, I have a great car why wouldn’t I drive it.”

“Because planes were invented.” Cas doesn’t sound very tired anymore, “I assumed you we flying. How far are you now?”

“Just crossed the Kentucky border so that’s eleven hours out of 23 done.”

“Dean you are insane.” Cas says, and Dean thinks he is trying to be serious but Dean can hear the smile on his lips, “Why wouldn’t you just fly?”

“I have reasons.”

“Like what?"

“I don’t enjoy the flying experience.”

“You mean you’re afraid of flying...”

“I’m not afraid, I just don’t enjoy it.” Dean says defensively, “Some people don’t enjoy ketchup but you don’t go around saying they’re afraid of it.”

“Mortuusequusphobia.”

“What?” Dean asks, unsure of what Castiel even said

“Mortuusequusphobia,” Cas repeats, “It’s the fear of Ketchup.”

“What? How the hell do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things that are pretty useless.”

“Why does it even exist?” Dean asks, hoping he can use this to change the subject

“It isn’t a ‘fear’ per se but it makes them really uncomfortable,” Castiel says, “You on the other hand are afraid of flying.”

“Okay, maybe I am.” Dean says, “Sue me.”

“Actually my job is to keep you from being sued.”

“You’re such a dork,”

“You love it.”

“You’re right.” Dean says, and in that moment he wished he was able to touch Castiel, or just see him. He didn’t think he could miss someone this much. Someone who he, basically, just met.

“When are you coming back?” Cas asks, breaking Dean’s train of thought,

“If all goes to plan I should be back on Sunday,” Dean says, “My mom is hosting a dinner in honor of my father on Wednesday.”

“Well have fun,” Cas says, “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too, Angel. Me too.”

Dean hears muffled voices in the background and then he hears Cas say something, “I gotta go babe. Drive safely.”

“Goodnight Angel.”

 

And with that Dean continues to drive down the empty stretch of highway, listening to AC/DC, and doing his best to not miss Castiel.

~ ~ ~

When Castiel wakes up Tuesday morning he sees a text from Dean telling him he made it home okay. With that one text Cas feels better, not that he wasn’t feeling good before but, hearing from Dean just seemed to lift his spirits.

Cas jumps out of bed and heads to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and a bagel in the toaster. He goes through his regular routine of, showering, getting dressed and having just enough time to eat his bagel while watching the weather and traffic.

Just as he is locking his door as he leaves Castiel gets a text from Charlie that reads;

 **Charlie:** Kevin just spilled coffee in your office. It smells like french vanilla now.

Normally Cas would be upset, very upset rather, because everything Kevin does is wrong but, right now he isn’t mad at all. He just smiles and begins to head to his car.

 **Charlie:** The kid is shaking like a chihuahua.

 **Cas:** Tell him I said it’s okay. I’m not mad.

Cas puts his phone in the cup holder next to his coffee and drives to the office.

When Castiel gets to the gets to the office he is practically ambushed by Charlie, who almost makes him spill his own cup of coffee.

“What happened to you?”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asks, still smiling

“You said you aren’t mad about Kevin spilling coffee in your office but I have seen you freak out on him for organizing your files but first name and not last.” Charlie says, hands resting on her hips now, “Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend.”

“I’m right here Charlie.” Cas says moving past her and into his office, it really does smell like french vanilla but only if you left it in the sun for far too long, Cas moves to open his window, “I just woke up on the right side of the bed.”

“And here I thought you’d be a mopey mess with your boyfriend out of town.” Charlie says

“He isn’t my boyfriend.” Cas says, trying to see if he can get his window to open any farther

“He might as well be.” Charlie says, “How was it sleeping without him?”

“I haven’t slept with him that much.”

“How many times have you slept with him since you met?” Charlie asks, “Excluding last night.”

Cas open his mouth to answer but then realizes that he has only slept with out him once since they met. Cas didn’t feel like he needed Dean to sleep but he did sleep better with him there. Oh God, he needs to stop being so attached.

Instead of answering Charlie he sticks his head out the window, taking in some fresh air.

“My point exactly.” Charlie says

“Don’t you have work to do Charlie?” Cas says

“Fine fine, I’ll leave you be with your smelly office.” Charlie says with her hands up, “Chad is still out with the flu in case you were wondering.”

“Thank you Charlie.” Cas says after her as she leaves.

Cas grabs his briefcase and coffee and moves over into Chad’s office. He sits behind his desk and boots up his computer and sends Dean a text while he waits.

~ ~ ~

 **Cas:** Have a great day, glad to hear you got there safely

Dean looks down at his phone and smiles, he puts his phone back in his pocket and is still smiling.

“What is it?” Sam says walking into the kitchen where he was

“Nothing.” Dean says, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks

“Oh, I see.” Sam says as he pours himself a bowl of cereal, “It isn’t what. It's who.”

“Sam.”

“Is it a boy or a girl? Actually no let me guess.” Sam says, a touch more excited than he should be, “It’s a boy isn’t it. It has to be.”

“Sam I'm not talking to you about this.” Dean says, beginning to search for something to eat as well

“Your defensiveness means I'm right.” Sam says in an excessively cheering voice, “If I can guess his name you have to do whatever I say for a day.”

Dean snorts and says, “Deal.”

“Chase.”

“No.”

“Brad.”

“Nope”

“Lesile.”

“Not even close.”

Dean sits at the dining table and eats a bowl of cereal that he made while Sam continues to guess. Sam even resorts to using the internet but still comes up empty. After about 15 minutes he is still guessing and Dean thinks it pretty pathetic.

“Wyatt?” Sam says, coming to the end of another list on the internet

“Really? You think I would want to date a Wyatt? Do you even know me?” Dean says in mock disgust.

“What are you two boys talking about?” Mary says as she walking into the room.

“Dean has a new boyfriend and I’m trying to guess his name.”

“Well I don’t think you’ll be able to do that sweetie,” Mary says as she moves around the kitchen with ease, “It is a very unusual name.”

“For the last time he isn’t my boyfriend-wait-” Dean says to his Mom, turning around dramatically “How would you know?”

“I talk to Lisa.” She says nonchalantly, “Since you don’t return my calls.”

“I return your calls.” Dean says, “Most of the time.”

“It’s fine, I know you’re busy honey.” Mary says as she cuts up some fruit

“What’s his name Mom?” Sam says

“It isn’t my place to tell you Sammy,” Mary says, “But I do like the name. It’s different.”

Dean smiles at that, she doesn’t know Castiel but her liking his name is a good sign.

Mary pushes both of them bowls of fruits and says, “Now eat some fruits and go get fitted for your tuxes. I made an appointment with Bobby and Ellen downtown.”

The two of them quickly finish their fruit bowls and head out to town.

~ ~ ~

When they get to the tailor Dean walks in and is promptly ambushed from behind,

“Dean!” the person shrieks, “I didn’t know you were going to be here!?”

“Hey Jo.” Dean says, trying to get her off of his waist, “Long time no see, huh?”

“I haven’t seen you in a few months,” She says finally letting go, “You could call every now and then.”

“I’ll try harder when I get back,” Dean says

“Hey Jo,” Sam says, as if trying to remind her that he walked in with Dean too.

“Hey Sam.” She says flatly, “So Dean...” Jo continues, “Do you mind escorting me to the dinner tomorrow night?”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Jo,” Dean says, Jo has always had a crush on him since they were kids but he saw her as a little sister.

“Come on Dean,” She says dragging out his name in a whine, “It’ll be fun.”

“Get back to work Jo.” Ellen says coming out of the back room, “Leave these poor boys alone.”

“Fine,” She sighs, “We’ll talk about this later Dean.”

“Yeah, sure”

“Come on boys,” Ellen says, “Bobby’s in the back.”

They follow Ellen and find Bobby finishing up something on a mannequin.

“Hey Boys,” He says, “Thought you’d never show up.”

“Well, we’re here and ready when you are.” Dean says

The fitting ends up taking absolutely forever because of Sam’s enormous height and build, definitely not Dean’s inability to stand still as Bobby pokes needles through his clothes while he is wearing it. Yeah, definitely Sam’s height.

Dean is able to leave without running into Jo again and is grateful that he got away with having to escort her until he gets home and Mary asks him, “Dean are you bringing anyone to the dinner tomorrow?”

“No,” Dean says, unsure of where this is going, “I didn’t know I had to.”

“You don’t,” She says, “But it would be best if you did.”

“Mom-”

“Especially of someone was willing to go with you.” Mary continues,

“I am not escorting Jo,” Dean says, “She has been crushing on me forever and I don’t want her to get the wrong impression.”

“She won’t,” Mary says, “I told her that you are taking her as a friend.”

“She won’t listen to that” Dean argues

“Well at least give her the benefit of the doubt.” Mary says, “You don’t have to like it but make sure you smile for the cameras.”

Dean opens his mouth to respond but she is already moving out of the room. So instead he turns around and heads to his.

His room looks like the way he left it, except now his bed is made but for the most part, his band posters are still up along with his action movie posters. His clothes that used to be thrown around the room in a messy heap are now washed and folded on top of his dresser.

Dean contemplates watching some TV until he looks at his watch that reads, 6:30 P.M

‘ _If it’s 6:30 here that means its 7:30 back in New York.’_ Dean thinks, _‘Wonder if I can call Cas?’_

Before he is even able to think about calling Cas his phone begins to ring and when he looks down at the screen he smiles.

“Hey Angel,” Dean greets, “I was just thinking about you.”

“Same here,” Cas says, “I wasn’t sure what the time difference was so I was afraid I’d wake you,”

“New York is only 1 hour ahead of us”

“Really?” Cas says sounding surprised.

“You finish all your work tonight?” Dean asks

“No but my office smells like a french vanilla bean if it sat out in the sun for way too long.” Cas says, “So Jeff let me go home and finish what I could.”

“Why- you know what, don’t tell me.”

“Good choice.” Cas says, chuckling a bit, “How is it being home so far?”

“It’s good being home,” Dean says, “But I still miss you though.” Dean says in a voice that so quiet he doesn’t think Cas heard him

“I miss you too,” Cas says, “I actually had a dream about you last night.”

“Really? What was it?” Dean says and Cas gets quiet

“Well-” He trails off, Cas was obviously embarrassed so Dean did his best to make him feel comfortable.

“Do you want me to guess Angel,” Dean says in a low voice, “Would that be easier for you?”

Cas groans something that sounds affirmative and Dean says, “I’m going to need you to talk to me if this is going to work.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas says, and a chill runs up Dean’s spine. He never knew how much he wanted to hear Cas say that.

“Good Angel,” Dean says, “Where were we?”

“We were at your house,” Cas says, “I was laying in your bed,”

“Okay,” Dean says, his hand was drifting down to where his erection was growing. From the way Castiel was breathing he could tell he was doing the same, “Then what happened?"

“Y-you came into the room only wearing a pair of black boxers-briefs,” Cas says, his voice uneven, “You straddled my hips and then you kissed me.”

Dean has pulled his cock out of his pants at this point, stroking his length in slow fluid strokes. “Then what did I do Angel?”

“You asked me if I’ve ever topped before,” Cas says, “And then I said no.”

“Is that true?” Dean asks, unsure of how Cas could have never topped before

“Yeah,” Cas says and Dean hears some ruffling in the background before Cas speaks again, “I’ve only been with a few guys and all of them preferred to top so I just went with it.”

Dean moans, the thought of taking Castiel’s “virginity” was making Dean feel like he could just cum with the thought of it.

“Keep telling me more, Angel” Dean said as he tried to stave off his own orgasm, “What happened next.”

“I remember you on your back,” Cas says, “You let me open you up and you made such pretty noises- fuck- Dean I really wish you were here right now.”

“I know Angel. Me too but keep going,” Dean soothes, “How does it end?”

“You pushed up your legs and I slid into you,” Cas says, his breathing was uneven and his words were coming out in slurs, “It felt- fuck- Dean you felt, so good.”

“Oh I bet I did,” Dean says, on the brink of orgasm himself, “I can promise you though I feel better in person. Is that what you want? To come back and let you fuck my tight little hole?”

Castiel whimpers something affirmative and Dean knows he’s close, “How about I ride you with your hands tied to the headboard? Do you think you would like that?”

“YES.” Castiel says with a shout, and with that they are both cumming. Unable to see or touch one another but still feeling like they were as close as ever.

After they both come down from their highs Cas breaks the silence by saying, “Were you being serious or was that just dirty talk?”

“About what?” Dean asks. He never realized it before but Castiel isn’t very good at saying what he wants sexually and Dean was going to try and break him out of it.

“The part about letting me top with my hands tied to the headboard.” Cas says sheepishly, “Was that real or were you just going along with my fantasy?”

“Do you want it to be real?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas says and Dean feels another chill run up his spine, “I’d like it to be real.”

“Well then I’ll see you when I get back,” Dean says, “Do you mind waiting for a sec while I get cleaned up?”

“Sure, I kind of have to do the same.”

They each take their time cleaning up and while he does that Dean thinks about what Lisa said but he just can’t see it. He and Cas were both successful people in their own ways and though Castiel was shy about asking for what he wants explicitly that doesn’t mean he would actively try to impress Dean, or ‘keep up with him’, as she put it. Dean shakes the thought out of his head and then puts the phone back to his ear.

“Hey Cas,”

“Hey,” Cas says, “So what do you want to talk about now that we- you know,”

“Had long distance phone sex.” Dean finishes

“yeah,” Cas says, and Dean can tell that he’s blushing

“I don’t really see what the difference is,” Dean says

“The difference is I don’t get to feel you wrap around my side as you fall asleep and I don’t get trace circles on your back with my fingers until I fall asleep.” Cas says, sounds somber, “I didn’t know I'd miss you this much.”

“I miss you too, and it’s going to be hard falling asleep with out listening to your heartbeat,” Dean says, “But we can talk on the phone for as long as we can both stand it.”

“I’d like that.” Cas says and the two of them begin to talk and talk all night about anything and everything that comes to mind. The two of them don't fall asleep until it almost midnight and Dean can hear the soft snores coming from Cas on the other line. And in that moment Dean feels something that he is sure he has never quite felt in his life.

“Goodnight Castiel,” Dean says, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I'd love to read it in the comments, they really make my day.
> 
> I know where I am going to take the story from here but give me your best guesses down in the comments, Kudos are nice too.
> 
> Anyway, Adios my little muffins, until next time.  
> ~XOXO~


	6. Misscommunication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys so, here is all the angst that I previously promised. I think I'll be able to update soon so you won't have to wonder what happens next for long.
> 
> Enjoy

It’s the last thing he heard Dean say last night, he’s sure of it. Dean said ‘I love you.’

Cas was sitting on the side of his bed where he has been frozen ever since he remembered hearing what Dean said.

Dean loves me, Cas thought, Dean said he loves me

Cas has to tell someone or else he thinks he’s going to explode, and before he realizes what he’s doing his phone is already in his hand.

“Dean said he loves me!” Cas exclaims in exchange of a greeting

“Cas what time is it?” Charlie says, sounding as if Castiel's phone call woke her

“I don’t know?” Cas responded, he really didn’t, the time was the least of Castiel’s worries, “Dean said ‘I love you’”

“Did you say it back?” Charlie asks

“I would've.”

“But-” Charlie says, too tired to beat around the bush

“He didn’t know I heard him,” Cas says, feeling embarrassed suddenly,

“Well then how do you know he was talking to you?” Charlie says after yawning

“Well, since it was nearly midnight and he said he was alone in his room,” Cas says, “There shouldn’t have been anyone else around to say it to.”

“But you don’t know?” She says, leave it up to charlie to make Castiel doubt something he was so sure about 2 minutes ago, “Look, I'm sure he said it to you. You know I always play devil’s advocate when I’m tired.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Cas said, but he wasn’t sure which part he was agreeing with, “Hey, I’ll see you at work, okay?”

“Bring me a baked good for waking me up so early.” Charlie says, and Cas know she’s already half-asleep again

“Of course,” Cas says, hanging up the phone and lying back down. He tries to go back to sleep but ends up staring at his ceiling thinking, ‘what if?’

~ ~ ~

That morning Lisa sent him the guest list to Benny’s party. At the time he was sitting at the table with Sam and Mary, discussing the dinner that night. He begins to read through the list of names, unconsciously letting Sam and Mary’s voices fade in the background.

“I don’t think he should say anything,” Sam says, “You know how he gets in front of crowds.”

Dean had already gotten through half of the list and has encountered no one threatening yet.

“I know Sam,” Mary says, “But he was your father’s best friend.”

Eww Becky, Who the hell invited Becky, Dean thought, I’ll tell Cas about her. No one likes Becky

“I know that but it doesn’t matter,” Sam says, “What do you think Dean?”

Was Alfie the one who liked to bite people? Or was it Samandriel? Wait why are they staring at me? Shit. Uh- what were we talking about?

“Uh-” Dean says, grasping at straws, “I agree with whoever is correct.”

“Who do you think is right?” Mary says, her arms are crossed across her chest as if she knows Dean has no idea what they are talking about.

“I agree with-” Dean starts, looking between both Sam and Mary who are now both staring at him with bitch faces he isn’t used to being on the other side of, “Uh-” and before he can dig his grave any deeper his phone rings.

“There is a God.” Dean exclaims as he backs away from the table in a hurry. “Hey!” Dean says when he answers the phone.

“Well you’re awfully chirpy this morning Dean.” Cas says,

“Just happy to hear your voice.” Dean says, “And you just saved me from having to admit I wasn’t paying attention to an important sounding conversation.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help.” Cas says, “I was just calling to say hi before I got to the office. I had to get Charlie a danish.”

“Couldn’t she get it herself,”

“Well- I-uh,” Cas stutters and Dean feels like there is something Cas isn’t saying, “She likes the danishes from the bakery close to my house.”

“I didn’t notice a bakery near you house last time I was there.” Dean prods, “What’s it called?”

“Uh-” Cas pauses, “Bo’s bakery.”

“Bo’s bakery?” Dean says skeptically

“Yep,” Cas answers quickly, too quickly.

“Okay but-”

“Oh looks like there is something happening in the distance that requires my attention,” Castiel rushes out in a single breath

“Wha-”

“Oops sorry babe gotta go.” Cas says quickly again, “Love you.” And then Cas hangs up the phone. Dean stands there with the phone still to his ear, unsure of what he heard. So deep in thought that when Sammy comes into the room and places a hand on his shoulder he jumps slightly.

“You okay?” Sam says, concern etched onto his face

“I-uh,” Dean says, “Yeah, fine. Lets get this over with.” He pushes past Sam to head back to the dining room. But those two little words repeat themselves in Dean’s head.

~ ~ ~

Sometimes Castiel wonders why the fuck he says the things he fucking says sometimes. Like what the fuck.  
Cas is upset at himself the minute he hangs up the phone, and stays that way until he gets to the office. He drops the danish on Charlie’s desk (that wasn’t a lie) but doesn’t say anything to her.

“Uh-thanks” Charlie says, confused.

Castiel is deep in thought as he walks towards his office, which is probably why he doesn’t see Kevin walking down the hall with two iced coffees in his hand that subsequently find their way all over Castiel’s clothing.

The two stand in silence and when Kevin opens his mouth to speak Cas places a finger to his lips and shakes his head slowly.

“For your sake and mine,” Cas says slowly, “Do not, speak to me.”

Kevin nods, picks up the cups that held the coffee, and return to wherever he came from.

Castiel takes a curious sniff of his shirt, and scowls. What is up with this kid and french vanilla? I don’t even like french vanilla.

Castiel walks to the bathroom to do his best to clean up what he can. The left side of his white shirt is stained brown and dripping. He takes off his pants and shirt and does his best to wash them out in the sink.

When he thinks he’s making progress the door swings open and Charlie is standing in the room with him.

“Charlie!” Castiel exclaims, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh please Castiel. I’m gay I don’t care if you only standing in your boxers” Charlie says locking the door behind her, a thing Castiel realizes he forgot to do, “Who pissed in your cheerios.”

“Well Kevin just spilled two cups of coffee on me so I think that warrens me being a little pissy.”

“You were pissy before that happened,” Charlie says taking a seat on the counter, “So spill.”

Castiel goes back to vigorously washing his clothes, hoping that Charlie would back down but she simply sits there and waits. Eventually he sighs and starts talking, “You know how I called you at 3 in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Charlie says, “That’s why you brought me the danish, quite angrily might I add.”

“Yeah well, I called Dean while I was waiting in line,” Castiel says, wringing out his shirt, “Which in retrospect was a stupid idea.”

“Okay, so what happened between you and your boyfriend?”

“He started asking why I was in a bakery, which is an innocent question in itself so I said I was getting you a danish.” Cas was air drying his shirt now, trying to smooth out the creases, “Then he was like ‘why didn’t she get it herself?’ and I panicked.”

“About what?” Charlie says

“If I told him why I got it then he would ask why I woke you up at 3 in the morning and then I’d have to ask him if he said he loves me to me or if it was to an imaginary person in his room or if he even meant it or-”

“Cas stop,” Charlie says, “I’m sorry that I made you doubt yourself like that. But I can tell you that if Dean loves you the way you, obviously, love him. I think he meant what he said to you.” Charlie smiled at him and places a hand on his shoulder, “All you have to do is call him.”

“You’re right.” Cas says, grabbing his phone from the counter, “I’ll call him right-” Cas goes to power his phone on, but doesn’t remember turning it off in the first place. “Shit. My phone’s dead.”

“Let me see.” Charlie grabs it out of his hands and does her best to make it work but ultimately frowns and puts it back on the counter. “I know someone who can fix it for you but it will take a few days.”

“Yeah sure do whatever.” Cas says, now he has no phone, Dean thinks he’s lying about something (which he is), and he has no clothes. This was by far his worst day in a while.

“I hate to be the one to remind you of this but you have the Patterson meeting in 10 minutes.” Charlie says, just before she leaves the room, “Do you want to make it a video conference?”

“If you could that would be great.” Cas says, he looks at his shirt, if the quality is bad they wont be able to see the horrible condition of his shirt. He hoped. Cas turns on the automatic hand dryer and attempts to dry his shirt.

This is definitely his worst day ever.

~ ~ ~

Dean hated this. No, Dean loathed this. He was sitting in his tux with Jo, literally plastered to the side of his body. She was wearing what Dean could only assume was her most revealing dress, and frankly he wasn’t very fond of it.

Mary had invited some journalists to the house before they left for the dinner and right now she is lamenting to them about her late husband John.

“Jo,” Mary calls from the kitchen, “could you come here, please”

Jo, thankfully, lets go of Dean’s arm and goes into the kitchen. Dean doesn’t think much of it and is just grateful to be away from her. Dean checks his watch, which reads; 6:33 P.M, and call Cas but he ends up with his voicemail.

“Oh- hey Cas I was just calling you before I had to head out for the dinner but I guess you’re busy so I’ll-uh call you tomoro’” Dean hangs up the phone, puts it back in his pocket and then plays with his hands. He wonders what could have spooked Cas so much, earlier on the phone he wasn't himself, Did he say something?

Then he remembers what he said last night, while he was half asleep and already under the impression that Cas was too. Cas must’ve heard him and got scared. Shit, Dean would be scared to if he just met someone less than a week ago and already they were confessing their love to him.

 _Did I just mess up the one thing that has made me that happiest I’ve ever been?_ Dean thinks

“What’s wrong?” Sammy says, walking into the living room where Dean was,

“Nothing.” Dean says quickly, Sam sits in the couch opposite from him and looks

“Just because you’ve been away from home for a while doesn’t mean that I don’t know you.” Sammy says, “You only play with your hands when something is up. So what is it.”

“Nothing,” Dean says, putting his hands in his lap, “I’ll be okay.”

“Dean you ne-” Sammy starts but Mary and Jo walk back into the room, speaking before Sam can finish his thought

“Ready, Boys?” Mary says, Jo by her side, and they both stand and walk over to them.

“We’ll discuss this later,” Sam says under his breath so only Dean can hear,

“Yeah, sure.” Dean says, Jo hooks her arm around Dean’s again and Mary does the same to Sam’s, “Why couldn’t I escort you mom? I am your eldest son.”

“Yeah but you aren’t the tallest.” Mary says and everyone, but Dean of course, bursts into laughter as they head out of the house.

~ ~ ~

When the limo stops outside of the hall Sam and Mary leave the limo first leaving Jo and Dean alone. Mary instructed them to wait a few minutes so they could walk in and take pictures. Now Dean was stuck with Jo and he was really hope she wouldn’t mind sitting in silence, but of course she did.  
  
“So what’s up with you Dean.” Jo says, inching closer to him, “You seem off.”

“’m fine, Jo.” He says while thinking, what determines a few minutes, is it 3? 2? Maybe it’s 1 and a half? Who knows?

“Oh come on Dean,” Jo pouts, “You can talk to me.” Her hand finds its way to his thigh and Dean freezes. Her hand sends shivers up his spine, and not in a good way, and before he even knows what he’s doing he’s bolting out of the limo. _Did Jo just come on to me?_ Dean thought. But before he could fully process the thought Jo climbs out of the limo and grabs on to his arm.

“Come on Deanie,” She purrs as she pulls him over to the entrance where the cameras were.

Dean hated taking photos but Mary made it clear that if Dean didn’t smile there would be cosmic consequences, so Dean plasters on a fake smile and does his best not to be disgusted with Jo. They stop for a moment to get their pictures taken and Dean is happy to see that Jo isn’t as close as she was before, that is until she suddenly pulls him down by the neck for a kiss. When their lips meet the angle feels wrong and uncomfortable. His mind is going through 1 million different things to do all at once but Dean knows he can’t turn this into a bigger scene than it already is.

Dean pulls away from the kiss and dips Jo, attempting to look as natural as possible, and whispers in her ear, “If you ever do that again I won’t be able to control what I do afterwards.” He stands he back up and twirls her. Some of the photographers clap and Dean has to hide his scowl. Jo doesn’t say anything in response until they walk into the hall,

“But, Dean. Don’t you understand?” Jo says before bringing herself up to Dean’s ear, “I don’t want you to control yourself around me.” She kisses his cheek and runs off to the bar leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

~ ~ ~

It was Friday now and Cas hasn’t spoken to Dean since Wednesday morning. He was giving Dean space but he didn’t assume he would actually take it.

 _Maybe he called the office?_ Cas thought to himself, his phone was still broken so it was an option. He hated not talking to Dean and really hoped that when he got to the office he would see a missed call from him.

But when he gets to his office the only thing he sees is Charlie sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk. “Charlie?” Cas says as he walks into the room, “What are you doing in here?”

“Contemplating whether or not to tell you something.” She says, her voice is flat and doesn’t sound right, “But your my best friend so I feel obligated.”

“What is it.” Cas says, sitting on the edge of his desk

“Let me just preface this by saying I want you to be happy okay?” Charlie says, and Cas nods, “When ever we get a new client I make sure I add them to an alert program on my computer so if they get into any trouble online we know about it. So with Dean being our newest client, I added him.”

“What did you see?” Cas says, and Charlie just hands him her cell phone. He looks at the screen and does his best to process what he’s seeing. There is a picture of Dean kissing a blond haired girl. Both of their eyes are closed and from what Cas can see they both look- happy.

He scrolls down to another picture of Dean dipping the girl as he whispers something into her ear, and if her face was any indication to what he was saying Cas doesn’t want to know what it is. If he wasn’t holding Charlie’s phone he may have chucked it at the wall by now but instead he hands it back to her.

“Thank you for telling me.” Castiel says, unsure of what else to say, “Can you just leave me alone for a minute?”

Charlie nods and he is grateful that she doesn’t push him on the topic. When she walks out of the office he sits in his chair behind the desk. Castiel should have known better than to think that Dean actually loved him. Dean never loved him, and never will, he was just using him for whatever it is that he wanted. Cas fights his tears, not wanting to cry over a man who, obviously, doesn’t care about him.

The phone on his desk rings and he attempts to put his composure together in order to answer, but when he sees that the caller ID reads; **Dean Winchester** ; he chucks it against the wall as tears begin to fall down his face freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right, pretty heartbreaking to see Cas like that. I just hope he doesn't make any rash decisions before he talks to Dean....


	7. Sometimes, Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out why Jo did what she did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update later today so if you want to read 1,611 words worth of more pain/angst go ahead. If not wait a couple hours I guess...
> 
> Here's a happy kitty to make you feel better if you choose to read

[Happy Kitty](https://storybookstorage.s3.amazonaws.com/items/images/000/415/409/original/20160523-6-11cp766.jpg?1464027506)

 

 When Dean called Castiel’s office and didn’t get him, he got concerned. He knew he should have called yesterday. He was so busy trying to make sure that the photos didn’t make their way to Cas before he got to speak to him. Whenever he wasn’t yelling at his media corespondent, Mick, he was contemplating whether or not to call.

If Jo messed up this one good thing for me I swear she’ll pay. Dean thought

Dean calls the front desk and is happy when Charlie answers the phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey Charlie,” Dean greets, he’s pacing around his room, unable to sit still, “Is Cas at work today?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Charlie says with a venom in her voice he never though she would be capable of

Shit, they know. Dean thought as he groaned.

“Look, Charlie-” Dean starts, “The photos were-”

“The one thing thing that single handedly broke my best friends heart.” Charlie growled, “And if you think that I am going to let you talk to him. You have another thing coming.”

Dean feels horrible, Castiel didn’t deserve this, he never wanted this to happen.

“Charlie please,” Dean begged.

“No. You’re lucky I didn’t get you removed as a client.” Charlie spits, “He loved you Dean, he gave you his heart like in a way he’s never given it to anyone before. And all you did with it was break it in half.” Charlie's voice wavers a little, but she continues, “If I have anything to do with it you’ll never speak with him again.”

“Charlie wait-” Dean tried, but it was too late.

“Goodbye, Mr. Winchester.” were the last words he heard before she hung up the phone.

Dean stands in the middle of his room with his phone still at his ear, silent tears falling down his face as he throws it at the wall, not caring about anything because Castiel was his everything. From there he destroy everything, and anything, he can in his room. It isn't long before he is standing in the rubble remains of his fury. His tears have since stopped but his pain has only grown. And now the only thing he can think about is Jo.

When Dean leaves his room his room he doesn’t notice the blood coming from small cuts on his hands or the nic on his face that was bleeding as well. All he was thinking of was, her.

“Dean.” Sam calls from the living room, he’s sitting with Mary on a couch. But Dean just keeps walking

“Dean, please.” Mary says, with a slight waver in his voice that he hasn’t heard since he was a child, and he stops. Dean doesn’t turn around and neither Mary nor Sam say anything.

“Dean I know what you’re feeling and I know it must seem horrible now but it will get better,” Sam says trying to console his brother, not realizing that Dean was to far gone for that. Dean laughs cynically at Sam’s words and turns to face the two of them.

“You have no idea what this feels like Sammy.”

“I lost Jess!” Sam shouts, no one has mentioned Jess in a long time and Dean doesn’t really think no is the time to be bringing her back up, “You lost someone you really care about. It’s the same pain.”

“No it isn't!” Dean shouts, louder than he intended, “Jess died more than 5 years ago. And you know that you can never see her again because she isn’t around anymore.” tears begin to fall down his cheeks but he continues, “I know Castiel is still out there, which is why it hurts so much. Because I know he wants nothing to do with me, every again. The man I love wants nothing to do with me anymore.” Dean wipes his tears away roughly with the sleeve of his shirt, “So, no Sammy, our pain isn’t the same.”

Dean turns to leave again but Mary says, “Dean I’m sorry.” and Dean stops sort again waiting for her to continue. “You told me that you didn’t trust Jo, but I didn’t believe you and for that I’m sorry.”

“Why did you do it?” Dean asks, turning around to face the two of them again, walking closer to Mary as he speaks, “You knew about Cas, so why did you do it?”

“I- I just,” Mary stammers out, she doesn’t recognize the man who she is looking at as her son, this man is broken with rage and a pain than she could never fathom, “I want you to come back home, Dean.” She reaches out to cup his cheek but Dean backs up

“So you intentionally sabotaged a relationship that I had,” Dean says, attempting to process what his mother was saying, “So I would come back home?”

“It sounds bad when you say it like that bu-”

“Say it like what? Out loud for people to hear!?” Dean runs a hand through his hair, “I have never been this happy with someone. And you took that away from me just for your own selfish needs.”

“Dean please, I didn’t know she would go this far-”

“You told Jo to do this?” Sam says before Dean gets the chance,

“I told her to try and make Dean stay.” Mary says, not looking at either of her boys, “I just wanted us to be together again.”

“So talk to me and say that!” Dean shouts again, “I didn’t move to New York to get away from you. I needed to reinvent myself where they didn’t know my name. Why couldn’t you just talk to me?”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t listen.”

“All you had to do was tell me how you felt. I am in no position to be moving back home right now. The club is doing better than it ever has and I have just started to put down roots.”

“What makes your club so special Dean? Why can’t you just open one down here and be happy?”

“Because it is more than that to me, and for everyone who goes there.” Dean and Mary have had this conversation many times before, but it always ends the same way, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Then help me understand Dean.” Mary says, looking up at Dean, meeting the fury in his eyes, “Because from here it just looks like you want to be away from the only family you have left.”

Dean considers telling her the truth more than he ever has, to tell her that he can’t just pack up shop and leave because that wouldn’t be right for all the people who go to his club. But she doesn’t deserve the truth from Dean right now, not after what she did.

“I wasn’t.” Dean snarls, “But I just might right now.” Dean turns and walks out the door, not stopping when Mary or Sam call after him. When Dean gets to the car Sam gets there at the same time and sits down in the passenger seat. Dean isn’t mad at Sam so he doesn’t necessarily object to his brother’s presence in the car. Although he wanted to drive off into the sun alone, he has to admit that having Sam around will keep his moral compass in check.

Dean gets into the drivers seat and starts the car without a word

“Where are we going?”

“Wherever the road takes me.” Dean turns up the radio, putting an end to any further conversation that Sam may want to have, and drives.

  
~ ~ ~

Cas was still sitting in his desk chair when Mr. Morgan walked through his door, “Why the hell aren’t you answering your phone Novak-” He stops short when he sees the remnants of the phone on the ground, “What happened?”

“It fell.” Cas says.

“Your phone managed to fall against a wall and break into pieces?” Jeff questions

“Maybe someone gave it a push.” Cas wasn’t looking up at Jeff and was surprised that Jeff could hear what Cas was saying through his hands.

“Look Castiel-” Jeff said and Castiel knew something was wrong, he never calls anyone by their first name here unless he has to give them some ‘unsettling’ news. Cas looks up then and meets Jeff’s eyes, “You and I both know you haven’t been doing your best these past several days. And I think it is just best for all of us if you-”

“Are you firing me?” Castiel says, confused and outraged, “What the hell have I done to deserve that?”

“You have been sexually involved with one of out clients,” Jeff says, “That is against our protocol and you know it.”

“You have no proof of anything.” Cas says, who the hell told him? The only people that knew were Charlie and Lisa and I know neither of them would say anything. Cas thought.

“I wanted to give you the chance to resign so I wouldn’t have to.” Jeff says, “Look you are great at what you do and I’m sure that you can-”

“When do you want me out of here?” Cas wasn’t looking at Jeff again. Jeff sighed and says, “By the end of the day would be ideal.”

“Well then,” Cas says, “I guess I quit then.”

Jeff outstretches a hand and Castiel shakes it, “It was good working with you.”

Cas nods and Jeff sees himself out. Cas sits on the ground and before he knows it Charlie is coming in through the door. She joins him on the floor and hugs him. Castiel’s tears begin to fall again as he mumbles, “I lost everything. He took everything from me.”


	8. Getting over my fears for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to save Cas from a risky situation Dean has to face his fear of flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to preface this chapter by saying I feel the same pain you do when you read this story. I intended on writing a fluffy fic but apparently I am incapable of fluff... I still think this is a sort of cute chapter.
> 
> Thanks for your comments too, I loved reading every single one <3

Sam and Dean were still driving around town around 6:00. They had made stops around town, one of them being to pick up a new phone since Dean was sure that he broke his last one. He didn’t see Jo though, initially that’s what he wanted to do but he knows that he won’t be able to stand the look of her and is truly afraid of what he may do to her if he were to see her.

  
Before he can change his mind about not seeing Jo he phone rings and he answers, “Hello?”

“Hey Dean,” Crowley says, he sounds uneasy and Dean isn’t sure as to why

“What’s wrong?”

“Do we have any new memberships you didn’t tell me about?” Now Dean was really confused, memberships didn’t go through Dean they went through Crowley. He couldn’t hide a new member even if he wanted to.

“No… you would know if there was.” Dean says, “What’s wrong?”

“There is a new guy here. He got through security and everything so I assume he’s legit but I don’t remember his face.”

“What’s he look like?”

“Medium build, tall, dark hair, blue eyes,” Oh no… Dean thinks as Crowley keeps describing, “He looks really sad actually. It looks like he’s sitting alone at a table with a glass a water.”

“What color is his bracelet?” Dean asks, already knowing that the person Crowley was describing was Cas, it had to be.

“It’s green.”

 _Fuckfuckfuck_ Dean thought as he pulled over to the side of the road, needing to concentrate on this one thing.

“Get him out of there.” Dean says, “He isn’t a member and if he isn’t accompanied by someone who is he can’t stay.”

“I know the rules Dean I’m waking over then now and- oh.” Crowley stops short

“What.” Dean says through gritted teeth

“He isn’t alone.” Crowley says, and Dean prays to any God that will listen, hoping he doesn’t hear, “It’s Arthur.” Dean’s world stops, he thinks about what he can do but he is more than 1,000 miles away from where Cas is. He needs to warn Cas, Cas doesn’t know what he’s doing.

“Let me talk to him.” Dean says in a hurry

“Arthur?”

“No, Cas, the other one.” Dean says, and he’s happy he pulled over. This is too much, even with Sammy in the car he still feels so alone, so unfocused.

“Hello?” Cas says, and when Dean hears his voice his chest starts to flutter, he gets out of the car not wanting to Sammy to hear this part of the conversation.

“Cas I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, those photos were-”

“The one thing that hurt me the most.” Cas finishes, “I gave you everything, and now I’m left with nothing.”

“I know Angel, I-”

“Don’t call me that.” Cas spits, “You never get to call me that ever again.”

“I’m sorry but-”

“But nothing Dean. I have nothing left to lose so now I’m doing something that interests me.” Cas continues, “I am lucky to have found Mr. Ketch who is wiling to take on someone with my experience level.”

“No, Cas that’s why I’m talking to you. He’s dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“The pain that I felt, seeing those picture is worse than anything that anyone could ever do to me physically,” Cas says and Dean can hear the truth behind his words, “I know this won’t fix my problem but in my book it’s a damn good place to start.”

“Cas jut wait-”

“Goodbye Dean.” Cas says just before he hangs up the phone. Dean doesn’t bother to call back because there is nothing Crowley can do, neither of them were breaking any rules so the only one who could legally take Cas out was, Dean. His eyes go wide as he realizes what he needs to do, he rushes back to the impala where Sam is looking up at him with a confused expression.

“You okay?” He says

“Do you still have your plane?” Dean asks,

“Big red? Yeah, that’s my baby.”

“I need you to fly me home, now.” Dean says, and Sam’s eyes go wide immediately

“But Dean you’re-”

“I know, Sam, but this is more important.” Dean says stating the car, already heading towards the airport, “Can we leave within the hour?”

Sam glances at his watch and nods his head, “I guess if I call the crew right now.”

“When would we get to New York?” Dean was speeding but he really couldn’t care less at this point

“If we leave at 7:00 probably around 10:00 there.”

“Let’s do it.” Dean says, “Make the calls you need to make.”

Sam opens his mouth like he is going to say something else but closes it and pulls out his cellphone instead. While Sam talked on the phone Dean hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t get there too late. He’s seen what Ketch has done to some of his subs and he didn’t want to see Cas like that. Didn’t want Cas to have to go through that.

~ ~ ~

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Cas says after he gives the phone back to Dean minion. He doesn’t know why he came tonight, maybe there was a little part of him that hopped Dean would be here, but he’s happy he is here now nonetheless.

“Not a problem at all.” Mr. Ketch says, Cas really likes his accent, and his face his very nice too. Cas had been sitting at the table alone before Mr. Ketch came up and introduced himself, carrying a glass a tonic water to help Castiel ‘calm his nerves’. Castiel was grateful for it and invited Ketch to sit, taking note that the bracelet he was wearing was blue; just what he was looking for. “Please continue with what you were saying.”

“Well, I haven’t done anything like this ever before but I am open to trying a lot of things.” Cas says, looking away from Mr. Ketch’s gaze, “excluding sounding, scat, and water sports. I am not willing to try those.”

Mr. Ketch snorts, “I am not into those things either, Castiel.” he says, lifting Castiel’s chin so Cas is forced to look at him, “I think we’ll get along just fine.” Ketch purrs, “What do you say. Wanna do a scene with me?”

“Yes Sir.” Cas says and with that Cas finishes his drink and follows him to a private room. Here goes nothing, Cas thinks as Ketch closes the door behind them.

~ ~ ~

Dean really was going to owe Sammy a huge favor after this, if he survives of course. Just because he was flying to save the love of his life didn’t mean he wasn’t still afraid of flying. Sammy was in the front getting ready for take off and Dean was seated inside the cabin.

They should be taking off any minute now and Dean was already gripping the leather armrest with all his might. He considered taking a pill to put him to sleep but then he wouldn’t be alert enough when they landed so now he just had to grin and bear.

Dean shuts his eyes and doesn’t open them until he feels the plane level out in the air and hears Sam’s voice over the intercom, “Dean Winchester to the cockpit. Dean Winchester to the cockpit.” Sam says as if he is a school principal.

“No.” Dean shouts from his seat knowing same can hear him, “The seat belt light is still on.”

And the minute the words leave his mouth the light turns off and he has no excuses.

“Don’t make me leave the cockpit, I can and will.” Sam threatens, “I know how much that’ll freak you out.”

Damn right it would freak him out, the pilot should always be looking at where they are going, “Fine.”

He unbuckles his seat belt and wills his legs to move. It takes him a little bit but he makes it to the cockpit and sees Sam admiring the view. Dean was still afraid of flying but the view did help, not by much, but still.

“Sit,” Sam says, pointing over to the co-pilot seat and Dean does so willingly, “So what’s up. I wouldn’t be flying you to New York if this wasn’t something big.”

“Cas is going to do something stupid and I don’t want him to get hurt.” Dean says, “I need to get there as quick as possible and this is the only way.”

Sam nods and grunts something in the affirmative, “I’m sorry mom did what she did to you.” he says after a long silence between the two of them.

“You didn’t have anything to do with it.” Dean says, he was cracking his knuckles and fidgeting with his hands, “You shouldn’t apologize for her screw up.”

“Yea, but I can see where she coming from.” Dean’s movements stop and he looks up at his brother

“What?”

“She wanted her son back home, I get it. Should she have gone about it the way she did? No. but do I get it? Yeah.”

“Are you supporting the cause of the woman who intentionally tried to ruin the best, and most serious, relationship I have ever had?” Dean says, “because if you are, that’s fucked up.”

“I’m not supporting her cause, I just think she’s hurting and was trying to think of the easiest way to get you to stay.” Sam says, “I guess she saw Cas as a threat to getting you back home.”

Dean understands that, he does, but what he doesn’t understand is why she couldn’t just have a conversation with him like _a normal human being_. When Dean doesn’t say anything Sam continues, “She isn’t a monster. She was just doing what she thought was right at the time and now that she sees how horribly it ended she regrets it.”

“I hope she fucking does,” Dean says, a new rage building up in him again, “If I can’t fix what we had after this I’m never going back.”

“And that’s fair.” Sam reasons, “But what if you do fix what broken between you and Cas? Then what are you going to do?”

“I’ll figure it out. It really isn’t on my priority list right now Sammy.”

“Just saying to think about it.” And with that they fly to a private airport just outside of New York in silence. When they land the local time is 10:15 and Dean gets into the car that he rented before they left Dallas and heads straight for the club, leaving Sam behind to deal with all the pilot things he needed to do.

When he gets to the club he heads to the back entrance that he never showed Cas, this was for staff and patrons who didn’t want to walk through the front night club to get in and out. He walks right past the front desk and straight through the double doors leading into the club. He scans the room looking for any sign of Cas but comes up empty. Crowley runs up to him the moment he sees Dean and says, “They went into Ketch’s room.” and Dean heads straight there.

Crowley hands Dean a skeleton key for every lock in the club and Dean opens the door only to find Cas naked and tied up with matching spreader bars around his ankles and wrists. He was covered in marks that didn’t look to be permanent but they wouldn’t be going anywhere for a few days either. Ketch was currently about to it Cas with a thick cane that most Doms never use even when their sub is being an absolute brat. Dean has no idea what Cas could have done in the past few hours to deserve a punishment like that.

“Stop.” Dean shouts at Ketch, and he freezes, “Don’t touch him.”

Dean marches into the room and heads straight to Cas. When he looks at Castiel’s face, his eyes are dull and lack the light behind them that made Dean fall in love with him. His eyelids are drooping and he is looking at Dean but isn’t recognizing him.

“Cas? Angel, look at me.” Dean lightly taps Castiel’s face but there is still no response. There was something more to this, Dean understands why Cas would be out of it but this is beyond that, he’s almost unresponsive.

“what did you do to him!?” Dean asked, anger bubbling up in him like it never has before. He wanted to punch Ketch right there in the face but settled to balling his hands into fists, his fingernails cutting into the flesh of his palm.

“He seemed nervous,” Ketch says, “So I gave him something to calm him down.”

“What did you do?” Dean says through gritted teeth, Crowley was unchaining Castiel and now Dean was in Ketch’s face.

“Tonic water with a touch of ketamine.” Ketch says, unaffected by Dean’s proximity, “Enough to loosen him up but not enough to cause dubious consent issues.”

“Too late for that.” Dean snarls, “If I, or my staff, ever see you in here again we won’t hesitate to use force.”

“I thought we had an agreement?”

“Consider it terminated.” Dean growled, “Now get the fuck out of my club before I kick you out of it.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing Mr. Winchester.” Ketch taunts, “I am a very powerful man who doesn’t mind playing dirty.”

“Bring it on.”

“Very well,” Ketch says leaving the room. Once he’s gone Dean focuses his attention on Cas, Crowley found a blanket wrap him in and was currently trying to keep him awake.

Dean took Castiel into his arms and places him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry saying, “Say with me Angel, please for the love of God stay with me.”

He puts Castiel in the back seat of the car before driving Cas to his house. When they get there Dean places Cas on his bed face down, to avoid irritating the bruises that would be forming soon, Cas had some marks on his stomach bu there were more on his back.

When Lisa comes in, wondering what the hell was going on Dean simply says, “Call the doctor.” She takes one look at Cas and walks back out of the room, dialing the number. Cas has been in and out of consciousness, mostly saying things that don’t make sense but this time he says, “Dean? Dean is that you.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, scrambling over to Castiel's head so he could hear him better, “Yeah, I’m right here.”

“Why’d you do this to me?” He asks, “It hurts so much. Tell me why, please”

“It hurts me too,” Dean says, smoothing Castiel’s hair back, “But you need your rest, “I’ll explain when you wake up.” Dean presses a kiss to Castiel’s temple, knowing, that it could be, and hoping it isn’t his last one. “I just hope you can forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise fluff in the next chapter, maybe even a little smut... You'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> I'm going to bed, this story really is exhausting...
> 
> ~Toodles~


	9. To Never Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you all so much for reading this story. When I started this I had no direction as to where I was going but it makes me really happy to see that you all have grown to love these character just as much as I have.
> 
> So with out further ado, here is the reconciliation, fluff, and tiny bit of smut, that I promised
> 
> Enjoy

Castiel’s back was still bruised but it was looking a lot better than it was yesterday. Dean rubs his hands over his face as he sighs. He hasn’t slept or eaten since Friday afternoon, although he doesn’t think he would be able to do either of those things with Cas in this condition.

Dean has been sitting in the same chair in the corner of his room for the past day and a half. He has been sitting patiently, waiting for Cas to wake. The doctor said it would take a while for the drug to wear off but it’s Sunday morning and Dean’s getting worried. Just as he is about to call the doctor again Cas shifts uncomfortably in bed.

“Cas?” Dean says, getting up from the chair and moving closer to the side of the bed, “Are you awake?”

“Where am I?” Cas asks, his eyes are cracked and his brows are furrowed with confusion. Cas doesn’t remember how he got here, it looks vaguely familiar but for the most part, nothing rings a bell. Then, he hears Dean’s voice. “Dean?”

Dean comes into Castiel’s line of sight then, Cas can see how tired he looks, as well as a few cuts and bruises that have found their way on his face. Cas makes an effort to move but winces at the sudden pain it causes. Cas wants to touch him, to soothe the furrows of his brows, and help ease the worry from his eyes.

“Shhh,” Dean soothes, “Don’t move to much okay?” Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair and Cas relished at the touch. He missed Dean so much, and now he’s here again with Cas. Then a sudden feeling of dread washes through Cas as he remembers what Dean did, what Cas saw, and how it hurt him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Dean says, this time Cas looks away from him, and Cas pulls away from his touch. Dean gets the message and, reluctantly, pulls away too. “What you saw wasn’t real, okay? I didn’t kiss her.”

“It sure as hell looked like you did,” Castiel barely manages to say, his mouth is dry and his voice is rough. Dean grabs a bottle of water from the nightstand, opens it, and gives it to Castiel.

“She kissed me.” Dean says as Castiel drinks the water, “I didn’t even want to take her to the dinner but my mom made me.”

“So you just dipped her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear just for fun.” Cas has turned his head to face away from Dean.

Dean sighs before responding, “I was threatening her to never touch me again. I couldn’t make a scene in front of a crowd of photographers and she knew that.” Dean sounded tired and Cas wanted to believe him, he really did, “My mom set the whole thing up because she wants me to stay in Texas and was intimidated by you, I think.”

“Intimidated by me?” Cas says, surprised. He hasn’t even met the woman how the hell could she be intimidated by him. “She doesn’t know me.”

“She knows how much I care about you.” Dean says, “She was afraid that you would keep me from her.”

“Well, that’s ridiculous.” Cas huffed

“That’s what I told her.” Dean says, “I do still care about you though,” Dean’s voice is quieter now, almost a soft whisper, “I never stopped caring for you. I guess that’s why it hurt so much to know that I hurt you.” Castiel doesn’t say anything, so Dean keeps talking, “I understand if you want nothing else to do with me after this but I just want you to know that.”

Cas turns his head to look at Dean, his big green eyes are filled with sadness and worry, and Cas just wants to hug him. Cas still had questions about somethings but he really believes Dean, he believes that Dean didn’t do anything to hurt him intentionally and that he really did care about him.

“I forgive you.” Cas says and Dean looks at him with such joy he can’t help but give Dean a shy smile, “I mean I still have some questions but now that I understand what happened, I can’t hold you accountable because it wasn’t your fault.” Cas begins to sit up and puts a hand up to stop Dean from helping him. He felt like he hasn’t moved in days, he stretches his sore muscles as much as he can and then moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “I care about you a lot too, which is why I think it hurt so much to see you betray what we had.”

“And what exactly do we have here Cas?” Dean asks, the way he was looking at Cas told him that everything they are, and everything they will be depends on what he says next.

“A relationship that I never want to let go of.” Cas says, reaching out to cup Dean’s cheek, “A relationship with the man that I think I may have fallen in love with.”

Dean smiles at Castiel’s words and then moves forward to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. Dean’s beings a hand to Castiel’s head to tug at his hair, causing Cas to open his mouth for Dean and Dean didn’t hesitate to re-acquaint himself with what his was once familiar with. When Dean ran a hand down Castiel’s back, Cas let out a low hiss of pain which reminded Dean that Cas was still hurt, and pulled away from the kiss. Dean presses their foreheads together as they both relish in what it feels like to be in each other’s arms again

“You don’t know how much I missed you, Angel.” Dean says, “Can I call you that? I don’t have to but I-”

Cas places his lips on Dean’s, silencing his worried rambling. “My name roughly translates to ‘Angel of Thursday’, Dean” Cas chuckles, “I’d really like it if you kept calling me that.”

Dean presses his lips to Cas’ again and they kiss, the two of them taking their time in tasting and feeling each other. Castiel deepens the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup the back of Dean’s head, and moans into Dean’s mouth.

“Dean,” Cas says, pulling away slightly, “Dean, I-I want you.”

“Cas, we shouldn’t” Dean says cautiously, “You’re still hurt and I don't want to make it worse,”

Cas huffs a breath of air but doesn't say anything else. Dean gently puts a hand to Castiel's chest and urges him to lie down. When Cas is lying on his back Dean carefully gets in the bed as well, straddling Castiel’s hips, looking down at Castiel’s face. Dean leans down and kisses Castiel, careful not to be too forceful.

“If you think, for a second, that I don’t want to fuck you right into next week then you’re wrong.” Dean says, growling right into Castiel's ear, his hand trailing down the terrain of Castiel’s torso till he reaches Castiel’s half-hard cock. “I’m going to feel every inch of your body under my fingers again. Until you beg me to open you up. Nice and slow.” Dean’s voice was low and sinful and it all went straight to Castiel’s dick, “I’m gonna stretch you out on me fingers and fuck you with them until you are a whimpering mess begging me for my cock,” Dean’s stroking Cas at a steady pace as he kept growling filth in Castiel’s ear.

“Fuck, please Dean,” Cas moans as he thrusts up into Dean’s hand, feeling his orgasm building “Wanna do it with you, wanna do it now”

“Well you’re going to have to wait until you’re all healed up. Okay, Angel?” Dean says and Castiel nods. Dean’s pace quickens as he encourages Castiel’s orgasm, “Come on Angel, cum for me.” Dean growled and within that moment Cas was cumming all over his own stomach and Dean’s hand. Dean brings up his hand and cleans his hand off with his mouth. Castiel shivers at the sight and rests his head back on the pillow.

Dean gets up to grab a washcloth from the bathroom and comes back to wipe Castiel’s stomach clean. Dean pulls the bed sheet over Castiel’s body and places a kiss to his forehead. “I’m going to get you something to eat, okay?” Dean says and Castiel nods slowly, still coming down from his orgasm.

Dean heads out of the room and looks for something to make Cas to eat. Normally he would ask Lisa to make something, because Dean was an absolute shit cook, but it’s Sunday so she had the day off. He was looking through the fridge for items that didn’t need to be cooked when he settled on a bowl of fruits. Just as he was taking the fruits out of the fridge his cell phone rings.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean says,

“Oh, you’ve come out of hiding.” Sam says, with mock surprise, “Is it safe to say that you and Cas are okay now?”

“We still have some stuff to discuss but we are are getting back to where we used to be.” Dean says, smiling as he pictures Cas sleeping in his bed. “I think we’ll be alright.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that. Can I come over?”

“Yea, sure let me just-” And before Dean can finish his sentence there is a knock at the door and Sam hangs up the phone. “finish my fruit salad.” Dean says uselessly as he walks towards the door.”

“You know most people call before they are at the door step of the other person’s home.” Dean says as he opens the door for his Sasquatch of a brother.

“Well if my height is any indication, I'm not normal.” Sam says pushing past Dean and into the kitchen. Sam takes a seat on the kitchen island and Dean goes back to making Cas a fruit salad.

“So tell me about Cas.” Sam says, looking at Dean

“What do you want to know?” Dean asks, looking at the peach he was cutting rather than Sam. He is grateful that Sam hasn’t asked Dean what happened to Cas directly, in respect to Castiel’s privacy. But Dean dreads the day when he’ll have to explain everything to his little brother.

“I don’t know,” Sam starts, “How did you meet? What do you like about him? Is he a nice person? Is he any good in bed?”

Dean chuckles at the last question but answers them anyway, “I met him when I went to change my legal team. I like the fact that he is funny in an incredibly dorky way, as well as the fact that he is both shy and outspoken. He is a nicer person than I'll ever be. And he’s amazing.”

“What about his family?” Sam asks as he steals the pieces of fruit that Dean just cut,

Dean glares at him before getting another but he answers the question still, “He said it was pretty big but ever since he came out the only family he has left is his brother Gabriel. He is in Sweden right now making candy.”

“Is Castiel's last name by any chance Novak?” Sam says incredulously

“Yeah,” Dean says as he starts cutting another peach, “Why?”

“Because his brother is makes the best candy in the world.” Sam says excitedly, “He completely changed the way I see candy. I mean his gum drops are absolutely to die for- and don’t even get me started on his his lollipops that change flavor. You have to introduce us.”

“I haven’t even met the guy yet,” Dean says, “And I'm pretty sure I won’t be his favorite person right now.”

“Why?” Sam asks, “You and Cas are good now.”

“Yeah but I still broke Castiel's heart, like four days ago.” Dean elaborates while trying to decide if he should cut the grapes in two, “I already know that his best friend, Charlie, is already plotting my murder.”

“Oh please, it is all water under the bridge.”

“He literally just forgave me minutes ago,” Dean deadpans, “I’d hardly call it water under the bridge just yet.” Dean has just finished his fruit salad and wishes he could give Cas something else but he really is a shit cook. Maybe he should take a few lessons. He is about to walk back to his room when Sam steps in front of him.

“Dean,” Sam says, not moving

“What? If he comes by I'll call you okay?” Dean says, “But he probably won’t be in the mood for your fangirling.”

“I am not a fangirl.” Sam says as Dean moves past him and back to his room. He expects to see Cas in bed where he left him but the bed is empty.

“Cas?” He calls, but there isn’t an answer, Dean starts to panic slightly but when he walks over to the bathroom he finds Cas, standing perpendicular to the mirror looking at the bruises on his body. Cas is so focused that he doesn’t even notice Dean there. Dean places the bowl of fruits down on the a dresser near the bathroom door before e goes into the bathroom slowly and walks up behind Cas. “Hey, you okay?” Dean says softly.

Cas turns so he is facing the mirror and Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's torso loosely, “I’m fine.” Cas says, which is an obvious lie but Dean knows better than to push a topic like this. Cas will talk in his own time and Dean knew that, but it still hurt to see this happen and to know that it was his fault.

Dean places a kiss to the base of Castiel’s neck and says, “I’m so sorry.”

Cas runs his hand up and down Dean’s thigh, a touch not meant to arouse, just a touch so Cas felt closer to Dean. “It isn’t your fault Dean.” Cas says looking at Dean’s eyes in the mirror his head was ducked and resting on Castiel's shoulder now, “You didn’t do anything.”

“Exactly,” Dean mumbled, “He’s been pushing limits like this for months and I didn’t do anything.” Dean drops his gaze from Cas, “I’m a coward.”

Cas turns around then, ignoring the ache he feels when he presses himself up against the counter, and looks at Dean. “You are not a coward, Dean.” Dean sighs and looks away from Cas again but Cas brings both of his hands up and makes Dean look at him again, “You are a strong man with a good heart. Don’t think for a second that what Ketch did is in anyway your fault. Because it isn’t, okay?” Dean nods solemnly, as if he doesn’t believe Castiel’s words and Cas kisses him then. The kiss is soft and passionate, meant to show Dean how much Cas loves and appreciates him.

When Cas pulls away from the kiss he presses their foreheads together and says, “Okay?”

This time Dean nods and responds with, “Yeah, okay.” Cas kisses the side of Dean’s neck and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas says, “Never forget that.”

“As long as you never forget that I love you too,”

They pull each other closer then, Dean’s hand tightening around Castiel's waist and Castiel’s hand clinging to Dean’s shirt. They stand there, holding each other for as long as the two of them need to.


	10. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter you guys!
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I was suffering from some serious writers block but that's all cleared up now, at least I hope it is...
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

Dean has left Cas in the bathroom with some clothes to wear, an AC/DC shirt that was too big and a pair of sweat pants, as well as his bowl of fruits. Dean has told him that Sam was outside and offered to tell him to leave but Cas decided that now is as better time as ever to meet him so he shrugged on the clothing and ate his fruits, except the peaches, Cas hates peaches, and made his way outside Dean’s bedroom.

When Cas gets to the entrance of the kitchen Sam is cutting a sandwich into four small triangles and Dean is on the phone with someone.

“Hello, Sam” Cas greets, extending his hand to the younger Winchester. Sam shakes it eagerly as if he’s been waiting forever to meet Cas

“Hey Castiel, how are you?”

“I’m alright,” Cas says honestly, “I’m better now to be honest, and please call me Cas”

“Yeah sure, sorry about our Mom” Sam says rubbing at the back of his neck nervously, “She normally isn’t like that I swear. She just-” Sam trails off, at a lost for words

“Missed her son?” Cas inserts,

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sam says. They both turn towards Dean when walks back over to where they are, still talking to someone on the phone.

“Okay, that’s fine- yeah sure come over, I guess.” Dean says, rubbing his temple with his free hand, “I assure you he is in one piece- okay we’ll be here.” Dean hangs up the phone and looks to Castiel, “Your brother is a piece of work.”

“What did he say!?” Cas exclaims when he realizes that Dean has just gotten off the phone with is annoyingly overprotective older brother, “Please tell me you didn’t tell him to come over.”

“I didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” Dean says, “He was basically just making sure I was home, I’m pretty sure he’s already on his way here.”

 _Oh god_ , Castiel thought. He hasn’t spoken to Gabe in at least 5 days and Gabe always freaked out when he didn’t call or answer his phone calls. Then Cas realizes something, “How did he get your number?”

“He said Charlie gave it to him, because he didn’t know where you were.”

“Dean I think it’s best if you aren’t here when Gabe gets here.” Cas says, if Gabe talked to Charlie he knows that she would paint the worst picture of Dean to him. Cas needs to straighten out who Dean was to Gabe before they actually met. “I already know that he doesn’t think very highly of you.”

“He’s never met me.” Dean says while stealing a fourth of Sam’s sandwich, causing the younger brother to frown, “and even if he doesn’t like me, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“No he won’t.” Cas argues, “Whenever it comes to me Gabriel gets irrational and does stupid things. Please just-”

Dean walks up to Cas and places a finger on his lips, putting a stop to Castiel’s worried ramblings. “It’ll be fine. Promise.” Dean soothes, “Plus it’ll just be the three of us, we can clear the air about what happened together.”

“Wouldn’t Sam make four?” Cas questions, it is pretty hard to forget that he was still in the room.

“Nope, because Sam is going to finish his sandwich in the library.” Dean says in an older brother tone that he’s heard Gabriel use many times.

“What? Dean-” Sam sputters, “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to meet the modern day Willy Wonka. You can’t take that away from me.”

“I wouldn’t call him that when you meet him.” Cas says, “He thinks Willy Wonka is a physcopath and hates to be compared to him.”

“Modern day Candy Man?” Sam tries and Cas shrugs

“I mean, I guess.” There’s a knock at the door after Cas finishes his sentence and the three of them turn their attention to it.

“Sam. Go.” Dean says, leaving no room for argument in his tone. Sam huffs a breath, picks up his sandwich and moves out of the room.

When Sam is gone Dean turns to go to the door but Cas grabs his sleeve and pulls him in for a chaste kiss, “Promise you won’t hate me after this.” Cas says after he pulls away.

“Promise.” Dean says, he begins to lean in for another quick kiss but there are more impatient knocks at the door before their lips can touch. Dean smiles and places a quick kiss to Castiel’s forehead instead, before heading to the door.

Cas is standing behind Dean when he answers the door and neither of them see Gabriel’s fist until it lands on Dean’s cheekbone.

Dean stumbles backwards a bit and Cas is right by his side, holing Dean up as Dean presses his palm against his cheek bone

“That, Gabriel says, “is from Charlie.” Castiel looks at his brother and sees an anger, that looks so foreign to Castiel, on Gabriel’s face.

Dean hisses as he pulls his hand away from his cheek, the punch hadn’t broken the skin but it still hurt like a bitch

Gabe makes an effort to come inside and Cas places a firm hand on his shoulder, “You have no right to be in this house after what you just did. You should-” Cas is cut off when Dean pushes past him, waving Gabriel into the house. Gabe doesn’t say anything but walks inside nonetheless.

The three men stand at the door, they stare at each other until Castiel speaks, “What do you want Gabriel.”

“Oh, so now you want to talk to me.” Gabriel huffs, “I haven’t spoken to you in more than 5 days and I’m the bad guy.”

“No your the bad guy for punching my boyfriend in the face.”

Gabriel’s face drops when he hears Castiel's words and he turns to Dean, “You’re back together with this asshat after what he did to you.” Gabriel was staring Dean down, he looked like he may throw another swing, “He took everything you had. How could you forgive him?”

“Gabe it was all a big misunderstanding, we talked it out,” Castiel says honestly, “We’re good now.”

“You’re ‘Good’ now? Really Cassie?” Gabriel turns to Cas and laughs cynically at his statement, “You quit your job because of him? What the hell are you going to do now? Huh?”

“You quit your job?” Dean asks, speaking for the first time since Gabriel arrived.

Gabriel practically growls when he turns to Dean, pointing a finger at his chest, “Don’t even pretend like you had nothing to do with this.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean defends, “I had no idea that happened.”

“I don’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth.”

“Well you should.” Castiel says, pulling Gabriel away from Dean, “I didn’t tell him so there is no way he could have known. I would have quit eventually Gabriel, it was only a matter of time.”

“Yeah, but you would have done that on your own time,” Gabe turns back to Dean, “When you were ready.”

“I can support Cas in anyway necessary.” Dean says, “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

“Too late for that, bucko.” Gabriel turns to Dean again, “From what I hear you broke my little brother’s heart into tiny pieces on your recent trip to Texas.”

“That wasn’t-”

“I don’t care.” Gabriel cuts in, “It already happened and Cas already went through the emotional trauma. You can never undo what you did and he can never forget the pain you caused.”

Dean didn’t say anything and Cas knew he was feeling guilty all over again, Dean’s eyes no longer met Gabriel’s and his head fell a little.

“Gabriel enough!” Castiel says, “He didn’t do anything wrong he was set up by his mother. I know Dean loves me and I love him too.”

“How could you possibly know that? After what he did to you.”  
“He saved me.” Castiel says in a hushed voice, almost like a whisper, “He came back to save me.”

“Saved you? From what?” Gabriel says incredulously.

Cas looks up at Dean, silently asking the other man on how to proceed, when Dean nods slightly Cas turns around and pulls up the back of his shirt so Gabe can see.

“Oh Cassie-” Gabriel reaches out and places a hand on one of the bruises, only to pull back quickly when Cas makes a quiet noise. “What happened.”

“I- uh” Cas stammers, pulling his shirt down as he turns to face his brother again. Gabriel no longer looked angry, instead he looked concerned, “I was upset after seeing what Dean had, presumably, done. So I took it upon myself to go to his club that night. Purgatory.” Castiel stands there silently, looking for the words to continue with, but they never come and Gabriel gets impatient.

“Going to a club one night doesn’t explain how in the hell you got those marks on your back.” Gabriel says and Cas looks up at Dean again, still unable to explain that Purgatory was so much more than a club.

“It’s a nightclub in the front but in the back it is a BDSM club.” Dean fills in for Cas, Gabriel’s mouth falls open as he stares at Castiel.

“You let those people hit you? Do this to you?” Gabriel says in aloud whisper

“I was trying to feel better.”

“So you, willingly, got the shit beat out of you?” Gabriel says, “What the fuck, Cas”

“You don’t understand-”

“Well then make me understand Cas.” Gabriel’s eyes soften as he continues, “You went AWOL on me for almost a week. When I called your cell you would either forward me to voicemail or not answer at all. I called you work number only to be told that you recently quit your job. Then I call Charlie to find out all of what has happened to you. Help me understand because right now I am really lost.”

Gabriel wasn’t mad anymore, he was just genuinely confused and wanted to make sure that Cas was okay. Cas looks up at Dean and silently gives him a gesture to leave. Once Dean is gone Castiel leads Gabriel over to the living room where they both take a seat on the couch.

“Let me start from the beginning...”

~ ~ ~

Dean wasn’t exactly sure where he was going to go but found himself standing in front of the library door. Hearing what Cas said to his brother made him feel like he should come clean with Sammy too. He walked into the library and found Sam reading a first edition of The Scarlet Letter. Once Sam heard the door open he looked up at Dean with an excited grin, “Hey, is he still here, can I see him now-wait-what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I have to tell you something Sam.” Dean sighs as he walks into the room, taking a seat across from where Sam was on the other side of the desk. Sam puts the book down and looks as Dean intently.

“What is it.”

“You know my club, Purgatory, right” Dean says

“Yeah. It’s the one thing keeping you here in the city. Aside from Cas.” Sam responds, “You’ve taken me there before. I like it.”

“Yeah, well I never showed you the whole thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I have an extension in the back.” Dean, scratches the back of his neck nervously and drops his eyes to avoid Sam’s gaze, “There is a secret door on the far wall of the club to get in. As well as an entrance in the back.”

“So, what’s back there?”

Dean takes a deep breath before he speaks, “I-uh, it’s a sex club. A BDSM sex club to be exact.” Dean steals a glance at his brother’s face to see an extremely confused expression, “Everything is completely safe and consensual. I only opened it for people who wanted to explore their sexuality in a safe space.”

Sam doesn’t say anything and Dean is starting to get worried, would Sam never want to talk to him again?

“Has the ‘extension’ always been there?” Sam asks

“Pretty much.”

“Have you ever been,” Sam pauses, “involved with-uh,”

“Yeah, I have.” Dean answers before Sam finishes his question, “but I stopped a couple months before Dad died.”

“Why?”

“I was too busy to give it the attention it needed,” Dean says, “So I focused more on my business, hired more staff, changed my legal team,” Dean pauses and smiles, “Met Cas.”

Sam nods, as if comprehending Dean’s words, “Okay”

“Okay?” Dean asks, he expected a few more questions than the ones he got, maybe even some opposition to the club as a whole,

“Well I do have one more question.” Sam says and Dean sighs, “So, on a scale of 0-50, how much like fifty shades is it?” A smile is playing on the corners of Sam’s lips and Dean thinks he might throw something at him

“I swear, if you ever compare me, or my club, to that god awful series I’ll end you.”

“Okay, Mr. Grey,” Sam teased still, “No need to bring out the riding crop.”

Dean groaned and shook his head. “If we weren’t related I don’t know what I'd do with you.”

Sam laughs, “If we weren’t related you’d have nothing to do with me.” Sam is still laughing a little when he speaks again, “But seriously though, I am happy for you and you’re business success. And you found love along the way so how could I be upset about that.”

Dean smiled at his brothers words and got up from his seat. He walks around the desk and ruffles Sam’s hair, “Thanks Samantha.”

Sam slaps Dean’s hand away, “Shut up, Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean chuckles, then he has a realization, “Walt a second, how often you often emerge yourself in erotic BDSM fiction novels, Sammy.” Sam blushes a wild shade of pink across his cheeks

“I didn’t read the books, Dean.” Sam was obviously lying and there was no was Dean was going to let him get away with it.

“Ohh you and I both know you did.” Dean teases, “That’s why you don’t have questions. You’re kinkier than I thought Sam.” Sam blushes even more and before he can keep going there is a soft knock at the door before it opens slightly to reveal Cas standing behind it. He has a smile on his face, as if he has just been laughing and Dean can’t help but smile too.

“I didn’t know that both of you would be here.” Cas says, “There is someone who would like to meet you Sam.” At those words Sam’s face lights up immediately, only to brighten up even more when Gabriel walks into the room. He shoots a quick glare at Dean before smiling in Sam’s direction.

“Hey Sammy.” Gabriel says

“Oh, he doesn’t-” Dean starts to say in order to warn Gabe about calling Sam, Sammy.

“Shut up Dean.” Sam says before Dean can finish his sentence.

Dean puts in hands up in defense, he looks at Cas who gestures for Dean to walk outside with him and Dean follows him into the hallway gladly.

“You okay?” Dean asks, in reference to the conversation he had with Gabe.

“It started off a bit rough but he understood after a while,” Cas smiles slightly, “He still hates you though.”

“I can’t blame him though,” Dean shrugs, “If anyone did that to Sammy I wouldn’t forgive them in a few hours.”

Cas walks up and places a hand on Dean’s cheek, “I’m sorry he punched you.”

“Nothing I wouldn’t do.”

“You are a good man Dean.” Cas says, “Too good of a man for your own good sometimes.”

Dean chuckles and places a soft kiss on Castiel’s lips, but just as Cas is about to deepen the kiss Dean pulls away, leaving Cas gasping for air. “I should probably go put some ice on this before it bruises.” Dean says, pulling away from Cas. Dean still didn’t want to go too far with Cas knowing he still wasn’t 100% okay yet.

“You’re such a tease.” Cas says through gritted teeth, he mumbles something else but Dean doesn’t catch it

“If I remember correctly you were the one who teased me when we first met.” Dean chuckles as he walks towards the kitchen, with Cas following behind. He grabs a package of peas from the freezer and places it on his face, “I don’t even like peas.” Dean grumbles.

He looks over at Cas who is staring at him with big blue eyes hair that was more disheveled than usual and the fact that he was wearing Dean’s clothes wasn’t helping Dean’s cause. Dean wanted him, wanted to take him in the kitchen with their brothers upstairs, he needed to feel his Angel’s skin beneath his fingertips again. He just wants to watch as his Angel comes apart and just-

“Dean.” Cas says, bringing Dean out of his thoughts “Why are you staring at me?”

“Because you’re beautiful.” Dean says, walking closer to Cas, “And your mine.”

“Always.” Dean lowers the bag of peas and Cas places a gentle kiss there, “Always yours.”

Cas raises his lips to Dean’s and the two begin to kiss slowly and passionately, so passionately they don’t notice when Gabriel and Sam walk into the kitchen until Gabriel clears his throat, rather loudly.

Dean and Cas stop kissing and slowly turn their faces towards their brothers. Sam’s still blushing a dark shade of pink and Gabriel looked like he still wanted to punch Dean’s face.

“Gabe and I are going to grab some food.” Sam stammers out, “Wanna come?”

Dean and Cas share a look only to turn back to their brothers and say, “No.”

“Told ya Sammy.” Gabe says as he attempts to push Sam to the door. No one has ever been able to call Sam ‘Sammy’ without Sam throwing a hissy fit. Dean’s going to need to keep his eyes on those two.

“We still had to ask.” Sam was letting himself be moved to the door now, though Gabe still seemed to be struggling.

“Have fun.” Dean says and Cas follows with, “Be safe.” as the two of them shuffle out the door

“Didn’t Sam just eat?” Cas asks, as Dean chuckles at the questions

“Sam is always eating, Cas.” Dean is still chuckling when he says it, “That sandwich was probably like a snack to him.”

Cas smiles and reconnects their lips again, kissing each other the same way they were before they were so rudely interrupted.

~ ~ ~

Dean and Cas were lying on Dean’s bed, Dean snuggled up under Castiel’s arm, Cas had made Mac-n-cheese and the two were both falling in and out of sleep.

“Cas?” Dean mumbles into Cas’ skin, “Did you really quit your job because of me?”

The question has been in his head ever since Gabe said Cas had quit, he figured now is as good a time as ever to ask. Cas was quiet for a while and Dean, heard Cas’ heart jump in his chest a little, “I would have quit eventually Dean. I hated it there.”

“But what are you going to do now?” Dean props himself up on his elbow and looks at Cas, “I can’t help but feel responsible.”

“It’s okay Dean,” Cas cups a hand on Dean’s cheek, “I’ll be okay, I can get back on my feet after a few weeks.”

“Stay with me until you do.” Dean says desperately and Cas just looks at him blankly, as if unsure of what to say, “You don’t have to decide now, but I want to take care of you.”

Cas is still looking at him and Dean doesn’t know what Cas is thinking and frankly that terrifies the fuck out of him, “Say something, please Angel.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose, Dean I-uh.” Cas stammers, “It would only be until I get a job, right?”

“It could be as long or as short as you want.” Dean places a kiss to the base of Castiel’s neck, “Stay with me.”

Cas looks down at Dean’s big green eyes, trying to convey the love he felt for Dean right now. Cas never thought that he would find someone who did this to him, who showed him an unconditional love that he never knew he lacked. Cas smiles shyly and nods his head slowly.

Dean smiles a wide toothy grin before he moves up to connect his lips with Castiel’s. Their lips move slowly against each other’s as their slow kiss turns desperate and needy. Dean was straddling Castiel's hips now and Cas was tugging at Dean’s hair.

“Dean-” Cas moans

“I know, Angel.” Dean pulls away and rests his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck, “I just don’t want to hurt you. I can’t see you hurt again”

“Dean-” Cas could tell Dean was probably remembering how he found Cas, beaten and battered, without Dean to protect him. Cas pulls Dean’s face up from the crook of his neck and looks at him, “You won’t Dean. I trust you.”

Dean looks at him with sad eyes, as if he doesn’t believe what Cas is saying. Cas pulls his face closer and kisses him, translating how he feels about Dean through the kiss, the trust, the love, the affection, Cas wants Dean to feel it all. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel says, pulling away, “And I trust you with my life.”

Dean nods, presses his lips to Castiel’s briefly and slides down to rest his head on Castiel’s chest.  
Castiel begins rubbing circles into Dean’s back as the two fall asleep.

~ ~ ~

When Castiel wakes, the clock in the room reads 11:45 P.M. Dean was still fast asleep on Castiel’s chest, basically clinging to him. Cas looked down and wondered how they got to this point in a matter of week. They’ve done all of this in a week. The thought scared Cas, he knew they were moving too fast and nothing good could come out of it. What if they realize three months from now that they’re horrible for each other. That this was all an unfortunate display of emotions and that they-

“Cas.” Dean says with a voice still heavy with sleep, “What’s wrong?”

“How do you know something’s wrong?” Cas has meant to ask him ever since their first night together when Dean woke up and calmed Cas down in the middle of his freak out.

“Your heart speeds up,” Dean yawns, “I’m a pretty light sleeper so when your heartbeat gets faster and louder it wakes me up.” Dean looks up at Cas from his spot on Castiel’s chest, the moonlight lighting his eyes perfectly. “So, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Cas says, not ready to discuss his fears

“Cas I-” Cas cuts off his would-be sentence with a reassuring kiss. There is no tongue, just lips on lips, coaxing Dean to let this go.

“I’ll tell you in the morning.” Cas pulls away and looks right into Dean’s eyes with his hands still cupping Dean’s face.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Cas says, not knowing that Dean has the same worries that he does, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know where you guys see this story going in future chapters. It really does worm my heart to see how much you all care for these characters as much as I do.
> 
> Thanks for your support of this story and be sure to leave a comment down below
> 
> ~Toodles~


	11. Back to Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back you guys!! sorry this took so long but with school starting and other things going on in my life I just got too busy to write. But i'm back now and none of that matters :-)
> 
> I know exactly where I am going with this story and hope that I can get chapters out in a more timely fashion.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!!

Lisa comes back to the house the next morning and makes breakfast for Cas and Dean. Dean and Lisa talk about some business decisions that Dean will have to make soon and her son, Ben. When she leaves to do something around the house Cas asks Dean about Ben.

“I didn’t know Lisa had a son.”

“Yeah, he’s about 14 now I think,” Dean says smiling, “He’s a great kid.”

“Where does he stay if she’s here six days out of the week?” Cas asks

“He’s at his grandmother’s. His dad bailed on Lisa when she told him she was pregnant so her mom helps her when she can.”

“That’s so sad.” Cas says sympathetically, “I can never understand how someone can walk out on their own child.”

“I don’t get it either Cas.” The two of them clear their plates and place them in the dishwasher. “We should probably head by your place today and grab some clothes for you.” Dean says as they enter Dean’s room.

“I should probably grab my car too.” Cas says

“I’ll gladly drive you anywhere.” Dean hands him a pair of jeans and another over sized shirt, “But I have some work to do at the club so you can meet me back here, I should be back this evening.”

Dean pulls Cas in for a quick kiss but Cas pulls himself closer to Dean’s body, making himself moan in the process. Dean deepens the kiss, letting his hands drift down to Cas’ hips, rubbing small circles into Castiel’s lower back. Cas brings his hands up to tug in Dean’s hair and Dean slots his thigh between Cas’ legs.

“Fuck,” Cas moans, pulling away for air, “Don’t stop, please,”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean says, moving to leave a trail of kisses down Cas’ neck, as he pushes Cas up against the closet door. Cas is rubbing up on Dean’s leg, glad for the pressure on his aching member.

Dean is sucking a mark on Castiel’s collar bone when his phone vibrates in his pocket stopping his movements. Dean reaches into his pocket and silences it before returning to his ministrations, this time reaching down between them to rub at Castiel’s cock.

“Dean-” Cas moans, and Dean kisses him again, rubbing his own erection into Cas’ leg.

Dean’s begins phone vibrates again and they both let out an exasperated sigh, Dean looks at Cas with a pained look and an unasked question in his eyes. Cas nods and Dean lets out another sigh before he pulls his phone from his pocket.

“What.” Dean says through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed with whoever was on the other line, “That was today?” Dean says, face morphing from annoyance to a mix of shock and horror, “Yeah, I’m on my way, give me 30 minutes.” Dean hangs up the phone quickly and places a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips.

“I’m sorry, Angel but I have a meeting today that I completely forgot about.” Dean says apologetically,

“It’s okay,” Cas says, he means it honestly, but he isn’t happy with it, if his aching cock between his legs was any reminder.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m okay Dean.” Cas says, bringing his hand up to cup Dean’s cheek, “It’s okay, really.”

Dean places his lips on Cas’ softly as he grabs Castiel’s hips, “I want to make this special, Angel.” Dean says looking down into Castiel’s eyes, “You deserve something special.”

“You make me feel special.” Cas says honestly, and Dean smiles

“I’ll make it really special tonight.” Dean kisses Cas quickly, “I promise”

“Okay,” Cas says, “Let’s get changed and go to my apartment and then tonight-” Cas pulls Dean in closer with two firm hands his hips, “You can keep your promise”

“I’m so lucky that I found you.” Dean says truthfully, a hint of joy glinting behind his eyes

“We’re lucky that we found each other.”

~ ~ ~

Dean drops Cas off at his apartment and drives off after giving Cas a parting kiss. Cas walks into his apartment and goes to grab a bag from his closet. He was only planning on staying at Dean’s for a week, so he was only going to pack enough clothes for that span of time. Cas was beginning to put socks in the bag when he heard a voice behind him,

“Going somewhere?” the voice says. Castiel jumps back and he grabs the closest item next to him as a weapon, which happens to be a pair of socks, but before he could figure out how to make the balls cotton into a weapon of mass destruction he looks up to see Charlie standing in the doorway.

“What the hell Charlie!” Castiel exclaims, “I gave you the key for emergencies.”

“I haven’t heard from you in like three days and then your brother called me.” Charlie crosses her arms, “Your brother doesn’t call me unless there is something horribly wrong.” Charlie walks into the room and sits at the end of Cas’ bed, “I would consider this an emergency.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Couple hours, I was in the bathroom when you came in.” Charlie says, “And you’re out of orange juice.”

Cas huffs and continues packing his socks,

“Where are you going?” Charlie says, and Cas stills, unsure of what to say, “And iff this has anything to do with Dean I swear-”

“Charlie it was a misunderstanding.”

“He broke your heart Cas.” Charlie stands again and places her hands on her hips, “I find it pretty hard to call that a misunderstanding.”

“We talked it out and he told me that the entire thing was set up by his mom.” Cas continues to pack, as to avoid Charlie’s death glare, “It’s all okay now.”

“I’d hardly say ‘it’s all okay now’.” Charlie says, doing he best to mimic Cas’ voice at the end “And here I thought having Gabriel punch him would put him in his place.”

“Oh, Gabriel punched him.” Cas says, “Did you really tell him to do that?”

“It was better than what Dean deserved,” Charlie says with a smug tone, “Besides I wanted to know if Gabriel still listened to me.”

“You mean if he’s still afraid of you?” Cas clarifies

“Semantics,” Charlie waves off, “But seriously where are you going?”

“Well I told Dean that I lost my job and he felt bad so he asked me to stay with him until I get a new job.”

“Wait, you told him that you lost your job?” Charlie says, confused

“Yeah,” Cas is pulling pants out of a drawer and packing them away, “How else would he know. He wasn’t here when I was fired.”

“Someone called Jeff.” Charlie says, “Someone tipped him off about the two of you. All this time I just assumed it was Dean so he wouldn’t have to see you again whenever he came back to the firm.”

Cas stops packing and looks at Charlie, her face is softer now, all remnants of anger smoothed out by her confusion. “So who called him?”

Charlie shrugs, “I have no idea. Jeff called me after he tried calling you, asking why it didn’t work, and told me that he needed to speak with you because he just had a very enlightening conversation that pertained to you.”

“Can you figure out who it was?” Cas asks, “Because I know for a fact that it wasn’t Dean.”

“I can try,” Charlie shrugs again “but how could you be sure that it wasn’t him?”

“Because I believe Dean.” Cas says, “I have no reason not to.”

Charlie narrows her eyes at Cas and rolls them exasperatedly when Cas gives her puppy dog eyes, “Fine, but I still haven’t forgiven him yet.”

“I wouldn’t have expected you to.”

“Here’s your phone by the way,” Charlie says handing Cas his phone back, “Everything is exactly the way you left it.”

“Thanks Charlie,” Cas says, “How much do I owe you?”

“I wouldn’t make you pay for it even if you had a job.” Charlie waves off, “You are unemployed now so you can forget about it.”

“Wait, it’s Monday?” Cas says confused, “Why aren’t you at work.”

“Day off.” She responds simply, “I was going to find you today, since Gabe called me back saying that everything was okay” She says before adding, “He sounded kind of rushed on the phone though, kind of made me curious as to what he was up to.”

“It’s a long story,” Cas smiles, having a pretty good idea what Gabe was up to,“So you were going to sit in my apartment until I came home?”

“I would have made my way to Dean’s house eventually,” Charlie pouts, “I just didn’t want to see him so you can understand my hesitation.”

“Okay fine,” Cas says, finishing up the last of his packing, “What are you going to do today?” He doesn’t have to be at Dean’s anytime soon and he thinks it’ll be nice to spend some much needed time with Charlie.

“Well Gilda and I are going to watch the Emoji Movie in about an hour and grab some food after if you want to come,” Cas makes a face of disgust at the choice of film and Charlie nods in agreement, “I know, I said the same thing, but I owe her so,”

“Do you want the company?”

“I really would, yes,”

“Okay, I’ll go.” Cas closes the bag, “It has been a while since I've seen to Gilda as well,”

“She talks about you all the time,” Charlie says as they leave Castiel’s apartment, “She’s always saying your soul is as bright as an angel.”

“Well I know a few people who would disagree with that,” Cas chuckles as he and Charlie head to his car. He sends a quick text to Dean before they drive off.

~ ~ ~

Dean’s sitting behind his desk in Purgatory promising himself that he will never avoid his paperwork for this long again. There were new members to screen, payroll to run, he needed to call a new cane supplier, order more drinks for the bar in the nightclub. Dean groans and puts his head in his hands. At least his appointment with Lucifer was pushed back because they were both late for their own personal reasons, although Dean’s sure Lucifer’s didn’t leave him as wound up as it did Dean.

His phone buzzes and Dean smiles when he looks at the screen

Cas: Going to see a movie with Charlie. I’ll be home around 7

Dean smiles when he sees that Cas calls his house home, the fact that Cas feels comfortable enough to do so warms Dean’s heart.

Cas: Charlie wants me to tell you she still dislikes you very much :)

Dean knows that he should probably be afraid of the fiery little redhead but he can’t help but continue to smile as he types out his response

Dean: Have fun at the movies and I promise I’ll make it up to her.

There is a knock at Dean’s door, drawing him away from his phone, “Come in,” Dean calls.

Mick pokes his head into the room, “Mr. Morningstar is here for you, Mr. Winchester”

“Send him in.”

Mick disappears behind the door for a moment and then next person to walk through the door is Lucifer Morningstar himself owner of Morningstar communications.

Dean stands from his chair and extends his hand over his desk, “Nice to meet you Mr. Morningstar,”

Lucifer shakes Dean’s hand and sits in the chair across from his desk, “It’s nice to meet you too Dean, and please call me Luc.”

Dean nods, taking his own seat as well, “I’m sorry our appointment time got pushed back, I was-uh, preoccupied with other things,” Dean stammers. “I happened to lose track of time”

“It really is no problem at all,” Luc says, “I overslept this morning and that in itself threw my whole day off.”

“Well now that we’re both rested,” Dean smiles and nods understandingly, “Let’s talk business then,”

“Let’s”

~ ~ ~

The meeting only lasts about 30 minutes but Dean feels confident in the things that they discussed. Dean’s club was doing well but he knows that he needs to promote it more, in the proper circles of course. They also have a legal sector that Dean could use to replace Morgan Law because he obviously wasn’t going to be using them anymore.

  
There is a soft knock at the door and Mick soon pears his head into the door frame, “Is now a good time, Mr. Winchester?”

“Yeah, sure.” Dean puts away the paper he was working on and focuses on Mick, “What's up?”

“Well as you know, Billie and I will be moving to England in two weeks.”

“Yeah, I'm happy for the both of you.” Dean says honestly, Dean never would have put the two together himself but Billie has brought out a new sense of confidence in Mick that Dean was glad to see in him, “Are you guys leaving earlier or something?”

“No nothing like that,” Mick says, “it’s just that I've noticed you haven't called any of the people I recommended to fill my position.” Dean sighs realizing where this conversation is going Mick continues, “I think it’s best for you and the club if you do this sooner rather than later.”

“I’ll get to it, Mick.” Dean says, “I have a few people in mind. There's no need to worry, just focus on moving out of the country.”

Mick sighs and gives him a look that reminds him of Sam, speaking of Sam he hasn't heard from him since he ran away with the Candy man yesterday, _interesting_.

“Mr. Winchester.” Mick says, drawing Dean out of his thoughts, “I'd really like to work with whoever you get to replace me for at least a few days”

“I'm sure they'd be able to get the hang of things fairly easily.”

Mick makes another exasperated face, “I assure you it'd be best for everyone if I were able to show them the ropes. There is a lot to do here and I don’t think it’s fair to throw someone into it.”

“Fine, I’ll see if I can get someone by next week.” Dean says, knowing the validity of Mick’s words, “Now go call your fiancée or something,”

“I’ll be sure to tell her that you said hi.” Mick gets up and leaves Dean’s office leaving him to the work he needs to finish.

A few hours pass and Dean is working on some papers when he finds himself thinking about Cas and the way he feels around him. Dean’s never really been one to ‘go steady’ with anyone but with Cas everything just seems different. He smiles, thinking about the moments they’ve shared and barely notices when Meg, one of the club’s instructors, walks in.

“Wow,” She says with her usual sarcastic tone of voice, and patented red lollipop in hand, “You’re here doing work and there is a smile on your face.” She sits in the chair across from his desk and puts her feet up on his desk, “Looks like that boyfriend of yours has really taken a toll.”

“Well, hello to you too Meg.” Dean says

“I haven’t seen you for weeks, excuse me for being surprised to actually see you here.”

“It’s been like 1 week.” Dean defends, “Stop exaggerating”

“You went to find a new legal team about 2 weeks ago. Brought your lawyer to the club and then disappeared.” Meg says, “Only to reappear Friday night, carrying said lawyer out of the club.”

“Okay maybe I was gone for a little bit.” Dean admits, “But the place is still standing.”

“And you’re drowning in paperwork.” Meg states, “You should really get a new assistant before Mick leaves,”

“I’m going to,” Dean says, “I can handle this though”

“It will take you at least a day and a half to go through all of this by yourself.” She says,

“The woes of owning a business.”

“It wouldn’t be that much of a woe if you just hired someone to help you.” Meg says, sucking around her lollipop briefly before continuing, “It’ll only get worse once Mickey leaves,”

“You wanna do it?” Dean says, “I’m sure you could squeeze it into your schedule.”

“That pile of work is way above my pay grade.” Meg says, “It was just a suggestion.” Meg gets up to stretch, “Anyway I have toys to clean for tonight’s demonstration. I was just checking in to see if you really were here.”

“Well thanks for stopping by,” Dean says, “What do you have planned?”

“Japanese rope bondage and A.J is my sub” Meg says gleefully, “My favorite kink and favorite sub.”

“Have fun.” Dean says, already looking back down at the papers in front of him, “And tell me how it goes.”

Meg waves to him as she leaves the room and he sighs before he turns back to finish what he was previously doing.

~ ~ ~

When Cas got home he was surprised to find a little note written on the table by the door that read;

Leave your bag here and meet me in the bedroom. I’m going to keep my promise  
          _-Dean_

Cas smiled at the note and dropped his bag like it said to do. He walked the sort distance to the bedroom and expected to find Dean but instead he was greeted by the smell of cinnamon as, what looked like, 10 candles around the room lit the room with a soft orange glow. There were rose pedals on the bed in the shape of a heart with a black blindfold and another note in the center of it. Cas walked over to the bed and read it;

I promised you something special so here it is, take off your clothes, put the blindfold on and lie down on the bed face first

          - _Dean_

Cas smiled uncontrollably, this is an incredibly sweet thing for Dean to do, and he just couldn’t contain how happy he was because of it. He followed the instructions on the note and laid himself down on the bed. He wasn’t sitting there long before the bedroom door creaked open and closed again, followed by soft footsteps into the room. If Cas didn’t have the blindfold on he probably would have glanced up at Dean but with it on he knows there’s no point to it.

“Hey Angel,” Dean says in a low voice that was sweet like sin, “You look great.”

“If I could see you I know I'd say the same thing,” Cas says, face tilted to where Dean is standing by the bed

“You can take the blindfold off at anytime, Cas.” Dean says, his tone is softer now, reassuring, “It’s up to you.”

Cas reaches out blindly for Dean and smiles when he feels his fingers touch the bare skin of Dean’s abdomen.

“Kiss me.” Cas says in a whisper and Dean kneels by the bed before bringing their mouths together in a succulent kiss. Dean’s hand was slightly tugging at Castiel’s hair while Cas moaned into the touch. Just as Cas was about to ask Dean for more when Dean pulled away. When Cas made a soft whimpering sound Dean shushed him and placed a hand on the small of his back.

“Lay down flat for me Angel.” Dean says, and Cas straightened himself out on the bed. Dean ran his hand up and down the length of Castiel’s back, releasing the tension in the muscles there. Dean’s hands leave from his back and Cas hears a the cap of a bottle open, when Dean’s hands return there is a warm lavender scented oil coating Dean’s hands.

“That feels really good Dean.” Cas says, Dean’s straddling Castiel’s hips. Dean’s soft jeans caress Castiel’s bare thighs.

Dean hums in response to Castiel’s words and continues to massage up and down his back, working out every kink and knot he can find. When Dean adds more oil to his hands he works up and down Castiel's arms, causing him to hum in approval. Dean places light kisses to the back of Castiel’s neck before he moves down Castiel’s body.

Dean runs his hands down the cleft of Cas’ ass and moans as he pulls Castiel’s cheeks apart.

“Dean,” Cas moans as the air blows against his hole

“I know Angel,” Dean says moving his hands away from Castiel’s ass, “I’ll get there.”

Cas groans but relishes in the attention Dean is paying to his body. He didn’t know how much he needed this until Dean started and right now he wasn’t sure he ever wanted him to stop.

Dean is massaging Castiel’s thighs now, his big strong hand working over the muscle inch by inch and Cas was unconsciously grinding into the mattress, trying to relieve some pressure on his cock. Dean steadies Cas’ movements with both hands on his hips, before he beings his mouth down to Castiel’s hole as he licks around it slowly.

Cas moans and attempts to push back on Dean’s face but is still locked in place by Dean’s hands, “Fuck Dean, please” Cas is begging already and he knows it, “Want you inside me.”

“God I love it when you beg,” Dean groans, squirting some of the oil onto his fingers before bringing them to Castiel’s entrance. Dean pushes in one finger, agonizingly slow and Cas groans low in his throat. “Turn over for me, Angel.”

Cas does, and Dean immediately brings his mouth down on the newly exposed skin, trailing a line of open mouth kisses down Cas’ neck and torso until he reaches the head of Cas’ cock. Dean licks up the underside of it, causing him to shudder with pleasure. Dean puts two fingers in Cas’ ass before sucking Cas’ cock enthusiastically. Cas brings his hands down to tug at Dean’s hair, the way he knows Dean likes, and is rewarded with Dean humming on the head of his cock.

“Dean, please- ah,” Cas tries to say but Dean adds another finger, stretching his rim pleasurably.

“You’re so tight for me,” Dean coos in his ear, finger pumping in and out of Cas in a steady rhythm that was driving Cas insane, “I missed you so much, Angel. I’m never letting you go again.”

Cas wants to respond with something as equally loving but just can’t formulate the words right now, so he tilts his head over to where Dean is and says, “Kiss me.” and Cas puts all of the things he wants to say into the kiss.

When Dean pulls away he takes Cas’ blindfold off with his free hand and Cas is able to see Dean’s lust blown eyes and spit slick lips and Cas can’t think of a time when Dean looked more beautiful than now.

“I love you.” Cas says, and Dean kisses him again, saying the same thing to Cas with his lips. Dean pulls all three fingers out of Cas and takes his own pants and boxers off in record time. He lines up with Cas’ hole and pushes in slowly, dragging groans out from both of their mouths.

“I’m never leaving you again,” Dean says as he begins to move in and out of Cas slowly, “I don’t know what I would do with out you.”

Cas moans something in the affirmative and Dean quickens his pace, moving in and out of Cas with a practiced precision that had Cas rolling his hips down to where they were connected. Dean leans down and begins to suck on Cas’ neck, and he is delighted by the thought of being a bruise being there tomorrow morning, something to remind him that he is Dean’s as much as Dean is his.

“Dean,” Cas moans and Dean knows what he needs, reaching a hand down between the two of them where he grabs Cas’ cock, stroking it in tandem to his thrusts.

“Come on Angel,” Dean coos, feeling his orgasm nearing just as quickly as Castiel’s.

Cas cums with a shout from a few more thrusts and pumps, painting both of their bodies with the hot white streaks. Dean follows not long after Cas, cumming deep inside of the other man, only to relax onto the other man Cas relishes at Dean’s weight on top of him, so much so that he can’t bring himself to complain about the mess on their bodies, and instead follows Dean in a blissful sleep.

~ ~ ~

Cas was initially regretting going to sleep without cleaning each other up last night but that was before he realized that now he and Dean would be having shower sex this morning. He hums at the thought as Dean’s hands linger where they linger on the skin he is cleaning. Dean’s arms wrapping around Cas from behind as Cas pushes back against Dean’s hard cock, smiling when Dean lets out a low moan.

Cas turns around and places a kiss on Dean lips and doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until he is trailing kisses down Dean’s neck as he lowers himself to kneel in front of the other man. Cas is leaving teasing little nips at Dean’s skin, everywhere but where Dean wants him.

“Cas, please” Dean gasps out while placing a hand in Cas’ hair, and Cas steals a glance up at Dean. He is leaned up against the wall of the shower, water dripping from his sun-kissed skin, as his mouth is left agape with a moan and eyes screwed shut with pleasure. Cas can hardly believe what he is seeing, that this man- this creature of absolute beauty- was begging for him. Needed him just as much as Cas wanted him as well. Cas moves to lick one long stroke up Dean’s cock, he pushes into Cas’ mouth when he reaches the tip, and Cas swallows him down as far as he can take him.

Dean lets out a guttural moan as Cas tries to take him deeper, humming and gagging as he succeeds. Dean pulls out and pushes back in tentatively, as if asking an unspoken question, Cas nods and Dean holds his head as he thrusts in and out.

Cas has never felt this way with a partner, it’s a completely new feeling that he can hardly even explain. It’s as if the pleasure that Dean feels runs vicariously through him, the thought brings him closer and closer to orgasm as Dean continues to fuck in and out of his mouth.

“I’m going to-” Dean moans out, letting go of Cas’ hair, “If you don’t-” Dean starts but Cas moves deeper, sucking harder on Dean, coaxing his orgasm out of him. With a little more pressure Dean is spilling hot white streaks into Cas’ mouth and Cas does his best not to spill a single drop, taking in the musky sweet taste of it all. Dean sighs, pulling his soft cock out of Cas’ mouth with a soft ‘pop’. He leans down and places a passionate kiss on Cas’ lips, tongue sliding in, tasting himself mixed with Cas and Dean gets lost in the feeling.

They stay there for a few moments, cleaning each other off and kissing, before Dean reaches over to turn the shower off and Cas is silently thankful that it didn’t run cold like he knows it would have in his own apartment.

“Do you mind if I wear a pair of your sweats.” Cas says as they walk back into the bedroom after they’ve, he left his bag outside and would rather not give Lisa a look at what he has to offer again.

“Sure.” Dean moves to a drawer and takes out a pair of sweats, “I love seeing you in my clothes,”

“Well, I love wearing them.” Dean kisses Cas then, but stops himself before it gets out of hand

“Food first, then round two.” Dean says, pulling Cas out the bedroom with him towards the kitchen.

~ ~ ~

A few days have passed now, Dean has been in and out of the house doing things in the club but he tries to be in the home office as much as he can. Cas has been searching for a job during pretty much every free second he’s had but so far he’s come up empty. Dean has told him repeadtedly not to worry about it but he can’t help but feel like he needs to get back on his feet, Cas is sitting on the couch job hunting, as usual, one evening while Dean is working in his office.

Lisa comes into the room and takes a seat on the couch next to Cas, “How's the job hunt going?” She asks and Cas lifts his head for the first time in about half an hour.

“It's still going about as well as expected,” Cas says, cracking his neck, “There really isn't much out there. It'll take me awhile to get back to where I was.”

“Maybe,” Lisa says, “or maybe not.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Lisa says, leaning in as if telling Cas a secret, “I’m not the one who told you this but you could benefit from asking Dean if he has any job openings.”

“At the club?” Cas says incredulously, he liked the club sure, but he could never see himself working there, “I'm not sure if I'd fit in there.”

“Nonsense.” Lisa says swatting his arm playfully, “Dean needs an assistant and I really think you’d be great for the job.”

“I don’t know Lisa,” Cas says worriedly, “I lost my last job because I was involved with Dean. Now he’ll be my boss. I feel like that may make things, I dunno, weird.”

“Well, I guess that’s up to you two, would it have been weird if you were still at your job?” Lisa reasons, “He would have technically been your boss then too.” Cas doesn’t respond unsure of what to say, he doesn’t know what he’d be able to do for Dean, could he really be helpful to him? “Don’t think to much about it Cas.” Lisa continues, “Just talk to him.”

Cas looks up at Lisa who has a soft, reassuring, smile on her lips. He smiles as well and closes his laptop, “Alright I'll talk to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on bringing Castiel's dreams to life in the next chapter but I was wondering if you guys would like a little timestamp about what exactly Gabe and Sam got up to together? ;) Let me know down in the comments below!
> 
> Just a PSA, I don't think it's particularly safe to leave 5 candle burning in a room while you sleep, but this is a fiction story so... I guess it cool here.
> 
> ~Toodles~


	12. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So this story is not complete but this isn't the end. I am going to make a series of stories using this timeline (trilogy maybe?)
> 
> Anyway I'll let you read your fluff and smut!

Cas knocks gently on Dean’s office door and makes his way inside. Dean’s in the middle of a conversation on his cellphone and he puts a finger up, signaling for Cas to wait.

“Well I'm not going to allow you to do that,” Dean says, “I can only give you some much wiggle room with this. A little bit is fine but-- I don’t care if it’s sterile-- No, the answer is no.” Dean hangs up the phone and groans. Cas gives him a confused look but before he can ask for context on the conversation Dean says, “Please don’t ask.”

Cas nods and walks over to the chair across from Dean’s desk, “You’ve been working really hard lately.” Cas comments unsure of how to start the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m stuck plying catch-up since I was kind of gone for such a long time,” Dean runs a hand through his hair, “My assistant is leaving soon too, so if I can’t find a replacement soon this will only get worse.”

“Do you have anyone in mind for the position.”

“I have a list but they’re all British and not really my type of people,” Dean sighs

“Well,” Cas starts, “What about me?”

“What about you?” Dean says, confused

“Can I be your assistant?” Dean’s eyes narrow at Cas’ words and Cas feels the back of his neck heat up.

“You really want to?” Dean says incredulously, “I mean, this isn’t really legal work here. Just some everyday paperwork, order shipments, appointment keeping.”

“If you are willing to let me work for you,” Cas says, not looking at Dean, “I wouldn’t mind doing something out of the legal field. Besides I was only a paralegal so I'm not wasting a law degree or anything.” Dean doesn’t say anything but Cas can still feel him staring at him, “I understand if you don’t want-”

“I didn’t say that.” Dean interrupts, he gets out of his seat and walks around his desk until he is standing in front of Cas, “I want to make sure you want this.” Dean lifts Cas’ chin slightly, so he is looking up at Dean, “I don’t want you to do this because you feel you have to.”

Dean grips Cas’ face, running his thumbs over Cas’ cheekbones, “I think it’ll be nice to do something different.” Cas says, “I never really liked my job at Morgan Law.” Dean searches Cas’ eyes, looking for some form of uncertainty but when he doesn’t find any he leans down and kisses Cas gently. Cas lifts his hands up to Dean’s sides and Dean pulls away from Cas’ face before they get too carried away.

“I want you to think about this, Cas.” Dean says gently, “I need to make a decision by Monday so I'll give you until then to change you mind, but for now I’ll give you my current assistant’s number if you have any questions about what exactly you’ll need to do. Okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Cas says, bringing his lips up to Dean’s again. The kiss is slow and gentle, neither of them taking it too far but when they part, they both left want more nonetheless.  
“I should be done in about an hour,” Dean says, grabbing a pen from his desk, “Call Mick, my assistant, in the meantime.” Dean wrote the number down on a piece of paper and gave it to Cas. Cas nodded and placed a parting kiss to Dean’s cheek.

Cas goes back to their bedroom before calling Mick. When e does it rings twice before a British man answers, “Hello?”

“Hello Mick,” Cas says, “This is Castiel Novak, I think I'll be replacing you as Dean’s assistant in the coming weeks. Dean wanted me to call you just to get an overview of the job.”

“Well, it is nice to meet you Mr. Novak,” Mick says, “I’m glad to hear that Mr. Winchester has made a decision on a replacement. This job is a lot of paperwork. I haven't been able to do much of it lately because me and my fiancee are moving to England soon so I have had enough papers to fill out on my own.”

“Yea, Dean is doing some now, he seems to be handling it well though.”

“He’s good at doing it, although he tends to forget certain things,” Mick says, “but then it keeps him away from the club at night. He always enjoys going there and seeing how things are going, talking to the members and his staff, maybe watching a scene or two.”

“So, basically I would be doing his paperwork so he can go to the club at night and make sure that everything is running smoothly,”

“Pretty much,” Mick responds, “Dean likes to keep the communication between him, the members, and the employees open.”

Cas nods as if Mick were in the room with him and then hums something affirmative. This job didn’t seem to hard, he has been filling out papers since he got out of college. He doesn’t want to be the thing keeping Dean away from what he wants to be doing truly. He knows he can do this and truly wants to as well.

“Is Dean an easy person to work for?” Cas asks, curiously, “He isn’t like a micro manager or anything, right?”

“Not in the slightest,” Mick says with a slight chuckle, “He actually enjoys playing pranks on people,”

“Really?” Cas says, “Like what?”

Mick goes on to tell Cas stories about how Dean put whoopee cushions in all of the chairs, or the time when he pied Crowley in the face (which got him in a lot more trouble than he would ever admit to.) Cas is so busy laughing and talking to Mick that he ends up loosing track of time.

~ ~ ~

Dean is standing at the door of his bedroom watching Cas laugh his head off at whatever Mick was telling him. A smile comes across his face as he peers into the room. He’s glad to see that Cas gets along with his friends. First Benny, then Mick, not to mention Sam. Cas just fits in his life, like a missing piece he never knew he needed.

Dean receives a call from Sam and closes the door softly before answering, “It’s about time Samantha. I was just beginning to worry.”

“No need to worry Deana,” Sam responds casually, “I’m doing great.”

Sam’s voice sounds awfully bright, even for him, “What happened between you and Mr. Candyman?”

“Nothing.” Sam says quickly, “Had a few burgers. How are you and Castiel?”

Sam was hiding something, Dean knew it, but he wasn’t going to push it until he has Sam in the same room “We’re good, actually he wants me to hire him as my assistant,”

“That’s cool,” Sam says. “Are you going to?”

“Well he’s talking to Mick right now and the two of them seem to be having a pleasant conversation so he must like what the job entails so far.” Dean smiles before continuing, “When do you think you’re goin’ home?”

“Maybe Monday or Tuesday?” In the background Dean hears something break, followed by something too muffled to make out. Dean plans on asking about it but before he can Sam is already saying, “I gotta go,” Sam rushes out quickly, “I’ll see you before I leave, okay?”

“Yea-” Dean begins to say but before he can Sam hangs up the phone. Dean pulls the phone way from his face and looks at his screen dubiously. Dean is about to call Sam back but Cas comes up behind him with his hands on his waist, a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“You okay?” Cas asks and Dean leans into his touch in response

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Cas motions for them to sit on the couch, so they do. “You seemed to enjoy your conversation with Mick.”

“Yeah,” Cas says, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, “he was telling me some of the pranks you pulled on the employees.”

“Did he tell you about the one with the Guinea pig-”

“And the ghost pepper?” Cas finishes, “Yeah he did.”

“Oh God,” Dean groans,

“It’s okay,” Cas says, “It didn’t deter me from wanting to be your assistant.”

“Well that’s good news.”

“But there is one thing,” Cas starts, “Mick told me that you enjoy being at your club at night to interact with the members and staff.” Dean nods and continues, “If you were to go would you leave me at home or would you take me with you?”

Dean is a bit taken aback by the question, half-expecting Cas to never want to step foot in his club ever again. “Would you want me to take you with me?”

“Well,” Cas says, suddenly bashful, “It would depend on what I would be to you if you did.”

“What do you mean?” Dean has an idea of where this was going but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He wanted to hear Cas say it.

“I mean if I would be your assistant or your-” Cas trails off and Dean does his best not to smile at the rosy shade of pink that is currently coloring Cas’ cheeks. Dean scoots closer to Cas and places his hand on Cas’ knee.

Dean leans in closer to Cas’ ear and says, “My what?” Dean runs his tongue on the shell of Cas’ ear, smiling when Cas whispers a breathy curse.

“Your submissive.” Cas says and Dean rewards him with a hum and his hand moving suggestively up his thigh. His hand stopping just below his hip.

“Is that what you want?” Dean says, still whispering in Castiel’s ear. Dean’s free hand now moving up and down Cas’ neck. “What you really want?”

“Yes.” Castiel’s voice was breathy and just short of a whisper, “Yes, Sir.”

Dean practically growls into Cas’ ear and Cas shivers in response. Dean stands up and makes a move towards the bedroom, taking Cas with him by the wrist. When they get there Dean pushes Cas on the bed and crawls over him quickly. Dean kisses Cas hard and fast before moving down to his jawline and neck, “You’ve thought about this before, haven't you?”

Cas only whines in response and Dean stops is ministrations to look at him, “I’m going to need verbal responses, Cas.” Dean leans in to Cas’ face, not breaking eye contact, “Or I just might have to stop.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas responds quickly, making sure Dean doesn’t stop prematurely.

“Tell me.”

~ ~ ~

Cas gets naked after he finishes telling Dean about what he’s fantasized about while Dean heads over to the closet and grabs a solid blue tie. He reaches for Cas’ wrists when he gets back to the bed and ties the tie around them.

“Okay?” Dean asks. Cas wiggles his wrists experimentally and nods, it was loose enough for him to move slightly but too tight for him to get out of. “Good,” Dean brings Cas’ hands up over his head and ties them to the head board. “What’s your safe word?”

“um,” Cas stutters. He’s never really thought of one before and isn’t really sure what would be appropriate. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want to use the stoplight system?” Dean asks, voice calm and reassuring, “Green means you’re okay, yellow means that I may be going to far, and Red means everything stops.”  
“Okay.” Cas says and Dean smiles before leaning down to kiss him.

“What ever will I do with you now, Angel” Dean coos. He straddles Castiel's hips, the soft denim of Dean’s pants stirring his cock awake. “Tied up so pretty for me. With nowhere to go.” Dean’s words are ghosting over Cas’ skin as he moves from his ear down his neck and to his collarbone. Dean’s hips are still grinding down into Cas’, dragging soft, breathy moans from his mouth.

Cas tries to rock up and meet Dean’s thrusts but he clicks his tongue at Cas while pressing his hips down into the mattress with his own.

“Submitting to me means that you take what I give you.” Dean says into Castiel’s ear, roaming hands stopping at Castiel’s nipples, “Nothing more,” Dean tugs on the soft buds simultaneously and Cas keens, “Nothing less.” Dean reaches down between them and strokes Cas’ cock twice with one hand. “Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas says

“Good boy.” Dean begins a trail of kisses down Cas’ torso and stops just below his belly button where his cock lies heavy and full. Dean licks up the precum that has pool there on his skin, making sure not to touch Cas’ aching member. Dean blows gently on the length of Cas’ cock, only making him grow more wanton by the second. Cas whines, knowing that he can’t roll his hips up but unsure of whether or not he can speak.

“What is it, Angel?” Dean asks, “What do you want.”

“Touch me,” Cas says, resting his forehead on his arm, “Please, Sir.”

“hmm,” Dean hums, “Are you going to cum if I do?”

“No, Sir.” Cas says, “Please. I need you.”

Dean takes one finger and rubs it up and down Cas’ length slowly, “When do you cum?”

“When you say I can,” Cas’ voice is breathy and staggered, the touch on his cock only teasing him further without relief,

“Good boy.” Dean praises, rewarding Cas with his fist around his cock. Cas lets out a moan as Dean squeezes his length and starts moving.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re so well trained,” Dean says in between kisses on Cas’ skin, “You say please and thank you.” Dean bites down gently on Cas’ pulse point, sucking and licking a mark there, “You are the perfect sub.”

The praise goes straight to Cas’ chest and he feels his heart speed up a bit as well as a blush that creeps up his cheeks. But those feelings are soon replaced with Cas’ need to release, “Can I cum please, Sir?” Cas asks

“Well that depends,” Dean says while he is still stroking Cas’ cock and his orgasm is still rapidly approaching, “How did you cum in your dream?”

“You-your,” Cas stammers out, “Your fingers, Sir.”

“Where? Where were they?”

“In my ass, Sir.” Cas doesn’t know where Dean was going with this but he didn’t care he needed to cum right now, punishment be damned, “Please, Sir I- what?” Dean’s hand was gone and he was staring down at Cas with a cat-like smile. “Sir?”

“I want to make this the best fantasy ever.” Dean says, “Which means that I have to do this right,” Dean pulls out a bottle of lube from his pocket and puts some on his fingers. “Have you ever done anything this before, Angel?”

“No, Sir.” Cas says, “I’ve only thought about it.”

“You’re just full of firsts aren’t you?” Dean says smiling. His index finger circles Cas’ rim before pushing in slowly. Cas lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Dean’s finger goes deeper. Cas wants to meet Dean’s thrusts but Dean has a steady hand resting on his hip, preventing him from doing so.

Soon though, one finger becomes two, and two become three. Gliding gently over the spot inside of Cas but not in the way he wanted it, needed it. A light coat of sweat has built on Castiel’s skin, causing him to shimmer in the light of the room.

“Dean,” Cas says in a breathy moan, “Please-” and with that Dean shifts his fingers inside of Cas, pushing and pulling in a way that made his orgasm begin to approach rapidly. “Oh, fuck- Dean” Dean chuckles, loving the way his Angel is coming apart for him, and continues to move his fingers diligently.

“Come on Angel,” Dean drawls, “Give me everything, everything you have.” Dean shifts up on the bed, closer to Castiel’s face. “Because you’re mine now, and everything you have to give is mine.” Dean bites at Cas’ pulse point before saying, “My good little boy. All mine.” With those words Cas is hit by the most intense orgasm he has ever experienced. Shooting hot white all over his torso, up to his chest.

Dean’s fingers stop moving once he has decided that he has drained every last bit of cum out of Castiel’s body. Dean wipes his hand on his leg and moves to untie Castiel’s hands. Cas is already half asleep, body relaxed and eyes half open.

Dean leaves heads to the bathroom, to clean up the mess inside of his pants, and to grab some things to clean Cas up with and comes back to find Cas fully asleep on the bed. He cleans Cas up with a washcloth and then rubs baby lotion around Cas’ wrists. He didn’t think there would be any marks or irritation but Dean wanted to make sure.

Dean puts everything away and then heads back to the bedroom to lie down next to Cas, placing a kiss on his forehead before laying his head down on Cas’ chest; his go-to spot whenever they were in bed together. Dean thinks about all that they have been through in the short time they’ve been together and how much further they will go. Dean doesn’t sleep, just lies there listening to the sound of Castiel’s heart beating. A new favorite past time of his when they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this story in its entirety. I appreciate all of you so very much.  
> I have a plan for the next story but don't know when I'll be able to post it, hopefully soon. Until then keep doing whatever it is that makes you happy.
> 
> See you around
> 
> ~Toodles~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos if you did. And comments are always nice too <3


End file.
